Assassin's Jealousy
by USAthroughout
Summary: Eve is assigned as Rito's bodyguard and trainer by Sven and Train after noticing that some strange criminal activity is targeting him. This does not go too well for Yami as she remains tolerant of her being Rito's bodyguard, but remains suspicious due to her similar powers and appearance. Possible love triangle between Eve, Yami, and Rito.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat and To Love ru. This is made for entertainment purposes only.**

"It seems like there are more criminals from out of this world heading to Sainan Town in Japan." Eve observed.

"Usually criminals won't gather into one place without a target to catch. A Sweeper's job is to stop them and bring them alive, but their movements are way to out of place for them to be normal criminals. We have to keep watching them to see what they are up to." Sven warned.

"And that is where you come into place Little Princess." Train added.

Eve becomes confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"We want you to live in the city for a while, observe the criminal activity from there and find out what they want."

"Why me? Why can we just go together?" Eve complained a little.

"We are already too well-known by our recent activities. If they see anybody with a gun, they know we are on to them. We picked you to go, because since you don't carry weapons, it will avoid suspicion." Sven explained.

"This is the first time I ever went on a mission on my own, let alone staying on it for a couple of months."

"Don't worry Eve, we will always keep in contact with you. Besides, you will be able to make new friends by doing this. I've been working alone mostly before meeting you and Train. Though you are net yet old enough to be on your own, you are old enough to live alone. I know I can trust you with this one."

After some thinking, Eve finally agrees to take part of the mission. "Very well, but promise me that you two won't really leave me."

"You are still part of my family Eve. Don't even think that." Sven assures Eve.

With Eve feeling relieved, she spread her wings and begins flying towards the town.

"You sure she will fit in?" Train asked.

"I am sure. Eve has gotten much more cheerful since you were gone last time so she has no trouble being human."

Once Eve lands in the city, she is surprised of how subtle it is, despite the fact that numerous criminals appearing prior.

"Such a peaceful city. I wonder if I can find what they want." As Eve continues searching, she heard a loud crash and rushes to investigate.

The cause of the crash was Rito crashing down on the ground on his way to school after accidentally tripping Yami, who was also on her way.

"You need to get over this bad habit of yours. You know I hate ecchi people." Yami leaves Rito on the ground.

"Understood." Rito said painfully.

Eve arrives to Sainan High not long after, but stops after realizing what the place is. "This is where I heard the crash, but I can't expose too much activity there. It looks like I have no choice."

After giving herself time to think about the situation, Eve heads inside of the school.

Yui is currently holding a large amount of books to bring as the class representative, but Rito spots her and decide to assist.

"Hey, thank you for your helping me earlier Yuuki-kun." Yui hesitantly said.

"It was on my way to class. I will see you later Kotegawa." Rito left within an instance.

"See you later." Yui waved back.

"So you are Eve-chan, welcome to Sainan High!" The principle begins jumping off of his heat, but before he can do anything, Eve kneed his groin, sending the principal to his knees.

"I respect you as the authority of this school, but I won't let you get in the way of my mission."

Eve then leaves the principal's office in her school uniform.

"I guess I better get myself used to this school a little more." Eve then explores the whole school to get more used to her new surroundings, but before she can look too far, Mio and Risa suddenly appeared with the latter grabbing her breasts.

"You are just as cute as ever Yami-Yami." Risa said.

"I am not Yami. My name is Eve." Eve struggles to make Risa let go.

"Eve huh? I don't believe that. Just because you slightly change your hairstyle doesn't make you a different person." Mio said.

"No, I really am Eve." Eve takes out her newly acquired student ID as prove, prompting Risa to release her.

"You are a new student aren't you? I swear, you look a lot like Yami-chan when I see you."

"Who is Yami by the way?" Eve asked.

"Yami-chan is also a fairly new student who looks just like you, except she has ponytails and a little more emotionless compared to you." Mio explained.

"I see. Don't grab me anymore, it was very uncomfortable." Eve demanded.

"You're no fun Eve-chan." Risa commented.

"I am Momioko Risa by the way and this is my friend, Sawada Mio."

"Nice to meet you though you already know my name."

"Since you are new here, we will leave you alone for the time being, but you can come to us if you are confused about something okay?"

"Thank you, but I will have things done on my own. I will ask for help if I need it."

"See you later Eve-chan." Mio and Risa both said as they leave.

"Such strange people. Hard to believe that this school allows people like that to attend." Eve commented.

"Ah Rito-kun!" Run immediately jumps to Rito upon sight.

"Run? Don't do that every time you come back to school!" Rito yelled.

"Aw, but I haven't seen you in a long time since I have work and everything. Allow me to enjoy this a little longer."

"That is not the problem! I don't want other people to see us like this."

"The more you yell, the more people will see us." Run continues to tease Rito.

Eve watches Run having her fun with Rito, but notices something about Run.

"This girl doesn't seem like she is from this world, but I don't sense any bad intentions coming from her. I will leave her alone for the time being." Eve thought to herself.

As Eve stands on the school rooftop, she notices Nana and Mea talking to each other and is just as suspicious of the two. "This one doesn't seem bad, but the other one definitely has some darkness inside of her. I don't know how, but I better keep a watch on her among others."

Eve remains confused, as she does not know that some of the girls are actually aliens coming from different planets.

"This school is a very interesting place indeed. With so many different people, I must remain alert or the possibility of criminal activity will rise." Eve again thought to herself.

"Ah! Yami-chan, what are you up to today?" Lala asked after approaching Eve.

Before Eve answers, she takes out her student ID in front of Lala. "I may look like Yami, but I am a new student named Eve, I just transferred as of today."

"So you really aren't Yami-chan? You look just like her aside from the hairstyle."

"This is the second time I was mistaken for someone else. I am going to class." Eve leaves a little annoyed with the mistaken identity, but Lala doesn't notice.

"All right, see you later Eve-chan." Lala waves back before heading back to class.

All the mysteries surrounding Eve have put her in deep thought. She is also still trying to figure out what the crash was as it occurred near the school, but before she can go any further, the teacher called out to her.

"Eve! Can you answer if the human weight exerts more force to the ground or the ground exerts more force to the person standing?"

"Both forces are equal according to Newton's Third Law." Eve answered quickly.

"Correct, you seem to be good at this Eve."

"My previous school taught physics as well so I am a little familiar with it." Eve explained.

"I see, but keep it up anyway."

During lunch break, Eve sits on a rooftop eating a sandwich she bought from the cafeteria. "Not as good as where Sven takes me, but it will do."

Her cell phone rings as she was eating, but picks it up, knowing it was either Sven or Train who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eve, it's Sven. How are you doing with your new life so far?" Sven asked enthusiastically.

"It's more subtle than I thought. There are some suspicious figures, but I don't sense much bad intent coming from them."

"Sometimes the enemy likes to remain in hiding so don't get caught off-guard. Did you find what they are after?"

"No, but I heard a crash near Sainan High, which I am now attending so I am guessing what I am looking for might be in this school."

"Do you need money for a shelter or something Eve?"

"I will take care of my living expenses after school and find myself somewhere to stay for the night."

"I am glad that you are getting used to your new life so quickly. Keep me updated."

"Of course. Goodbye for now."

"Goodbye." Sven hangs up the phone with Train curiously watching.

"So how is Little Princess doing with her new life?"

"She is doing much better than expected. At this rate, she will become a lot more independent within a week."

"I hope she makes new friends there."

"We all hope, but only time can tell."

As Rito heads up the stares, he sees Yami standing on top and accidentally saw her panties as a result, which she covers.

"You saw it didn't you?"

As soon as her hair changes into a giant fist, Rito makes a run for it. "It was just an accident Yami!"

"No excuses." Yami continues to chase Rito as he pleads for her to stop.

Yami makes the same noise Eve heard earlier, prompting her to rush inside the school building so she doesn't miss it.

"I will finally know what caused that crash." Eve spoke to herself as she heads down the stairs.

Rito unfortunately hits a dead end in the hallway with Yami slowly approaching him. "I told you many times I hate ecchi, yet you always find a way to become one no matter what you do."

"Please Yami! They were all accidents!" Rito continues to beg Yami to calm down to no avail.

"You have too many accidents. Hopefully, this will teach you a permanent listen, but I can assure that it won't kill you." Yami lifts the giant hair fist and prepares to smash Rito.

As the giant fist comes down on him, Rito closes his eyes only to feel nothing. When he opens his eyes, he sees Eve shielding Rito from Yami's attack. Both Yami and Rito stared at Eve with great disbelief as she shows the same looks and abilities as Yami.

"You must be Yami. So you are the criminal causing all of this destruction." Eve confronts Yami.

"Who are you? There shouldn't be more than a couple of us here since I came." Yami said.

"My name is Eve, I came here trying to figure out what is causing some strange criminal activity to occur here and it lead me to you."

"How were you created?" Yami continues to ask Eve.

"I am not sure. All I know is that I didn't come from a good background when I was first born, but that has all changed. I am taking you in for attempting to murder this boy."

"Wait! This is a misunderstanding!" Rito protested.

"How is this a misunderstanding? She tried to hurt you with her transformation ability."

"It's partially my fault for not being careful. She hates ecchi and I often ended up in uncompromising situations with her, even though I didn't want to."

"You are interesting, you know that? Who are you anyway?" Eve asked.

"Yuuki Rito is my name. You said your name is Eve, right?"

"Correct. To protect someone trying to hurt you was an interesting development. Looks like I did misunderstood the situation a little, but I will be keeping an eye on you. A lot of people mistook me as you due to our powers and hairstyle. Hopefully, they will get more used to it as I continue to attend."

Eve lends a hand to Rito. "Need help?"

"She seems different compared to Yami despite her looks and powers." Rito thought to himself, but accept Eve's hand.

"There are still a lot of things I want to ask you Yuuki Rito. Let's head to the roof." Eve grabs Rito by the arm and drags him, leaving Yami confused.

"Did you receive your injuries from Yami?"

"She always attacks me every time something ecchi happens to her, even when it is not my fault sometimes. However, she is a good friend in some instances as she saved my life a couple of times."

"I see. So how did you get acquainted with her?"

"By accident, I became a fiancé to Lala, who is the princess from the planet Deviluke. Some of her suitors didn't take the news well so one of them hired Golden Darkness, aka Yami, to kill me, but changed her mind when she found out she had been lied to and has been living peacefully here ever since."

"I see. I was ordered to investigate some suspicious activity, but it is hard to consider them to be criminal since same of the students are actually alien."

"You are not an alien?" Rito asked.

"I don't know. When I open my eyes for the first time, I only remembered Earth as my home planet as I have never been anywhere else."

"Did you have a good life when you were young?"

"It didn't start out that way as the people who used to own me treated me like a weapon. That all changed when Train and Sven rescued me from their mansion and have treated me like a human ever since. I am still in contact with them."

"Good for you. Honestly, I get mad when I hear that people were being treated badly. When I heard Yami's story about her past, I remember getting angry about it, but was relieved when her kind guardian came back to watch her to make sure nothing like this happens again."

Eve decides to change the subject. "Being with a princess will make you a target for jealous suitors and criminals. I am sure you already know that."

"I had my fair share of experience dealing with them, but I cannot fight well so I had to leave it up to my friends to deal with them. I always feel bad that I cannot count on myself to fight back."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. I can tell you have had a fair share of bad luck, getting hurt all over the place. There should always be someone to protect you at least. Maybe you can ask them to help you get stronger if you feel doubt."

"Nobody has ever given me advice like that before since they prefer who I am now. I do need to change that is for sure, but I don't know how."

"I am sure the answer will come to you eventually. Don't worry about it too much."

"Thank you Eve." Rito picks himself up and heads back inside.

"No doubt that he is the target of criminal activity. I better keep an eye on him for his safety."

Eve takes out her cell phone and contacts Sven.

"Hello?"

"Sven, I may have found out who the criminals are after. They are after a boy who is the fiancé of a princess. I might need to be closer to him to protect him."

"Boy that was quick. Do whatever you have to do to protect the boy. I get the feeling criminals will show up around him as long as he keeps exposing himself to the public."

"I am also not alone, he has some friends willing to protect him and I intend to ally with them."

"Like I said, do whatever you have to do to protect the boy. Make sure to stop whoever wants to kill him."

"I understand." Eve hangs up and begins wondering how she will get close to Rito.

Rito arrives home at night after helping his father get some supplies for his work. When he arrives, he sees Mikan in front of him looking angry.

"Rito, what is this about having a bodyguard? I welcomed her, because I thought that was Yami-chan at first when I saw her you know?" Mikan yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

Mikan points to the kitchen where Eve is currently cutting vegetables. "Welcome home Yuuki Rito."

Rito makes a surprised face at the sight of Eve. "Eve, what are you doing here?"

"I convince my superiors that you need to be protected. They gave me some papers that allow me to live here as a result."

"How the heck did this happen?" Rito continues to complain.

"I don't know, you tell me." Mikan said.

"I hope we get to be good friends Eve-chan" Lala said.

"I hope so too Princess." Eve smiles from her words, prompting everyone in the house to change their view of her as they continue to compare her to Yami.

"I also hope you get used to this Yuuki Rito, because from today, I am your bodyguard." Eve speaks, still showing her robotic and straightforward personality.

Rito continues to show dismay at the situation he is in, while Momo shows great enthusiasm adding her as a harem candidate as Nana remains in shock.

"I can't wait to see how this will turn out." Momo said smiling.

Outside, Yami stands on a rooftop in front of the Yuuki residence, feeling unsure about Eve's presence.

"Eve, what are you hiding?" Yami whispered.

**Like I said, this is just a sneak preview so I won't upload the other chapters until one of my current ones is finished. I hope you enjoyed reading it. The poll is still open to vote.**


	2. Chapter 2

With Eve now living in the Yuuki household as Rito's bodyguard, life hasn't really gotten that much easier for him. After Rito said that he was going to take a bath, Eve suggested to guard Rito in the showers, but was quickly declined.

"Yuuki Rito, I am sure that things often happen to you in the most unexpected time and places. Even the bathroom is no option even though I dislike going in there with others."

"This will create a lot of misunderstandings if you come in while I am taking a bath! Do you know how many times bad things happen whenever I am in a bath with girls?" Rito strongly protested.

"I don't like it just as much as you do, but I never backed down from a mission."

Rito suddenly has an idea. "Does it matter how you watch over me?"

"I guess not." Eve got confused.

"Then how about you guard from outside of the bathroom door instead? This way I can have my privacy while you watch out for suspicious activity."

Eve then shows a worried look on her face, but accepts Rito's condition. "If that is how you wanted then fine, but tell me if you are in trouble."

"Understood." Rito soon starts feeling guilty for causing Eve to feel unhappy.

Even as soon as Rito relaxes in the bath, he still couldn't take his mind off of Eve.

"Who was Eve and where did she come from? It was very much of a surprise that someone has been watching me and sent Eve to protect me. I thought Momo protecting me would already be enough. Eve is very similar to Yami in terms of appearance and powers, but what made them different from each other are their personalities. Eve herself doesn't remember where she comes from other than the life she had. I don't want to press too hard on her so I better wait and see what happens." Rito thought to himself.

Outside the bathroom, Eve and Momo are having a peaceful conversation with each other. It seems as though Momo is trying to convince Eve to take her job as Rito's bodyguard more seriously in an attempt to add her to the harem.

"I intended to watch him from outside of the tub, but he refused my offer. I suppose that there are limits to what I can and can't do as his bodyguard."

"I agree, but you need to know that Rito-san often gets attacked quite often. It will take more than just being a bodyguard to protect him." Momo warned.

"Then what do you suggest that I do Princess Momo?"

"You have to be closer to Rito-san not just in terms of contact, but also relations. You have to be Rito-san's friend so you will learn his strengths and weaknesses. By getting to know him more, you will know how to protect him and help overcomes his problems."

"If it helps me with the mission then I will try to be Rito's friend. Will it be enough?"

"It will be a good start, but eventually you will have to work your way up with your relationship to him. The more you know Rito-kun, the more motivation you will have to protect him." Momo smiles.

"I understand. Thank you for the advice Princess Momo."

After Momo is satisfied with Eve, she then leaves her with a smile on her face, believing that such advice would increase Rito's sexual desires. Mikan, on the other hand, was watching them with suspicion and knows that Momo is planning something.

"What is Momo-san planning this time?" Mikan was unable to take her eyes off of Momo, fearing that she might sneak into Rito's room to sleep with him.

Nana also watched the conversation with suspicion, but watches more towards Eve rather than Momo since she is a newcomer.

"What is with people getting all over that beast? Even this newcomer is willing to risk her life to protect him even though she doesn't know him."

Celine already took a liking towards Eve and approaches her as she stands outside the bathroom. In response, Eve picks up Celine and cradles her. Seeing Celine's smiling face has caused her to smile as well, but remains just as silent.

"Eve-san really is different from Yami-san. She must have had a better background, but where did she really come from? I wonder if I can be friends with her just as easily as being friends with Yami-san? Maybe once I know her better, I am sure that we can relate to each other eventually." Mikan also shows curiosity towards Eve due to her resemblance to Yami.

In Rito's bedroom…

"What? You are going to sleep in my room too? Mikan already set up your bedroom. There is no need for you to do that." Rito complained.

"I am sorry Rito, but Princess Momo told me that if I am going to be your bodyguard, I have to get closer to you."

"I knew that Momo would do something like this!" Rito thought in frustration.

"Don't worry Rito. I brought my own futon so you could have your privacy." Eve drags her futon to Rito's room.

"I told you, the bedroom is already set up for you so there is no need to do it."

Eve gets a little irritated. "I want to get closer to you no matter what so whether you like it or not, I am sleeping here."

Unable to convince her to leave, Rito gives up as he prepares to sleep.

"At least this is better than Momo sleeping in my bed." Rito thought to himself before turning his attention to Eve.

"Eve, do you have the least bit of idea where you come from? Are you sure that you are not an alien?"

"I told you before that I have no idea how I was born. I don't have memories beyond my life as a weapon in a mansion. Honestly, I don't even know if I want them back."

"I guess that is understandable. For someone whose life didn't start out so good, I doubt that many people who have gone through that would want such memories back. Let's just get some sleep. Goodnight Eve."

"Goodnight Yuuki Rito." Eve turns off the lights as she begins laying on her futon.

"I also wonder where I came from. Before I lived with Sven and Train, I remember that I wasn't like other people. I am able to transform my body to a weapon and manipulate different machinery. Could I really be an alien like Yami-san? Either way, it would hurt to think about this for too long so I better leave it as it is. As long as I can live as a human and sleep vividly, I am sure that everything will be okay." Eve thought to herself before finally falling asleep.

The next morning…

"Rito-san…" Momo is seen asleep next to Rito just as he was about to wake up.

"Momo? You are sleeping in my bed again?" Rito panicked and turned his attention to Eve, who is also waking up.

"Eve, I thought you said you are going to watch over me."

"I did. I sensed no killing intent coming from Princess Momo so I let her pass." Momo snickered after hearing Eve's response.

"Even if Momo doesn't intend to hurt me do you know what will happen if someone else in the house spot us like this?"

As Rito continues to complain, a voice is heard. "Rito, your sister sent me up to wake you."

"Wait Nana! Don't come in yet!" Rito tries to get Momo out of the room, but to no avail and trips, causing him to land on Momo's body.

"Oh my Rito. You still can't get over this behavior can you? That's okay, because I hope that by doing this, it will awaken the beast inside of you."

"Please don't say things that will cause a misunderstanding!"

Eve only watches the two in silence, not knowing what is going on. "Yuuki Rito, Princess Momo, let's go down to have breakfast. You two can continue doing what you are doing after school."

"I think Eve already misunderstood the situation." Rito said in his thoughts.

"Rito! How long are you going to stay in bed? We are going to be late if you don't get up!" Nana burst through the door and sees Momo and Rito in an uncompromising position.

After a brief moment of silence, Nana snaps. "YOU BEAST!"

"It's a misunderstanding!" Rito covers himself with his hand, as Nana was about to hit him.

When Rito didn't get hit, he opens his eyes to see that Eve blocked Nana's punch with her own hand.

"Eve-san?" Eve let's go of Nana's hand after she calms down.

"No matter what reason, I will not let anyone harm Yuuki Rito."

"Why are you trying to protect that beast? You saw what he did to my sister!"

"On the contrary, I was in Rito's room when this happened. While I was asleep, I could feel Princess Momo's presence coming closer until she entered the room. After passing me, she went inside Rito's bed and falls asleep." Eve explained.

"What? Then why didn't you block Momo from coming to Rito? Aren't you supposed to act as a bodyguard to that beast?"

"I sensed no killing intent coming from Princess Momo. I am okay with anyone who does not intend to harm him as I am only assigned to protect him from physical harm."

Nana continues to feel dismayed over Eve's concept of protection, but gives up trying to hit Rito and heads downstairs.

"I am going to go change in the restroom. Princess Momo, please let go of Yuuki Rito and start changing. I will meet you both downstairs." Eve left Rito's room carrying her school uniform.

"See you downstairs Rito-san." Momo winks at Rito as she leaves his room.

"I better explain to Eve why I need her to protect me from Momo as well." Rito sighs as he begins changing.

"You went into Rito's room again Momo-san? How long are you going to have this habit?" Mikan yelled as they are eating breakfast.

"Sorry Mikan-san, but I couldn't help myself. Rito-san's sleeping habits are so irresistible that I couldn't stay away." Momo shows a satisfied smile after remembering last night's experience.

"You beast…" Nana attempts to suppress her anger towards Rito.

"Eve, do you mind if I talk to you for a bit?" Rito whispered.

"What is it?"

"Not here, I want to keep it a secret from others."

"Fine, but let me finish my breakfast first. You are a good cook Mikan." Eve commented.

Mikan becomes happy hearing Eve complimenting her cooking. "Thank you Eve-san. Please eat more if you wish."

"No thanks. I don't eat much even when I am hungry. My stomach is not big enough to fit more. However, I would like to learn how to cook the same way you do if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. We can start after school. You already know how to cook to begin with so it won't be that hard teaching you how to cook like me."

"Much appreciated Princess Momo."

"With more people cooking, it will be much easier to take care of the house." Lala commented, which everyone agreed.

"I am already done. If you want to talk, now is the time." Eve told Rito.

Rito drags Eve inside of his bedroom and make sure that no one else is near. "Eve, can you please protect me from Momo as well?"

Eve becomes confused. "What? Why should I protect you from her? She had no intention to harm you."

"I know she intends no harm, but the way she shows her affection is bringing harm to me by other people. You saw what Nana tried to do to me, because of Momo. You can't blame Nana for being mad since it looks like it was my fault, but if she continues, I won't be able to sleep as well as I use to."

"Very well. I will protect you from Princess Momo for the time being, but I will also train you to defend yourself."

"What? Train me?"

"I can tell that you have been a target of unfavorable events and often rely on your friends to get you out of it. You have to at least learn how to rely on yourself, because your friends might not always be there for you in case something happens. Plus, it will also help you get rid of your clumsy nature."

"You do have a point. Every time I run into trouble, I often have my friends get me out of it. I will be counting on you to help me overcome the problems I face with myself."

"Don't worry. Even though I said that, it is still my job to protect you. I just want you to learn how to protect yourself as well."

At school, whenever classes are not involved, Eve would follow Rito side-by-side throughout the day, much to his embarrassment and jealousy of his other classmates. Eve claims that this is her job as his bodyguard every time Rito questions Eve's methods.

"Yuuki-kun? Why is Eve-chan following you?" Yui asked when she saw Eve and Rito passing by in the halls.

"I was assigned to be Yuuki Rito's bodyguard so I must keep an eye on him most of the time so nothing bad happens to him." Eve said almost immediately.

"Bodyguard? Yuuki-kun, what is going on here?"

"I don't know myself. Eve told me that someone hired her to be my bodyguard thinking that there are criminals targeting me. This is all too complicated for me so you are going to have to ask her if you want to know."

"Can't reveal any further information than this. All of it is classified." Eve explained.

"Eve-chan, you had better watch out for Yuuki-kun's accidents. This can lead him to do shameless things."

"I saw that it was mainly caused by his clumsy nature as well as girls who are affiliated with him. Don't worry, I will help him overcome such behavior."

"Please don't have such low opinion of me Kotegawa. It's already hard enough living my life as it is."

"Fine, but you better be careful."

This didn't get much better when they bumped into Haruna, who misunderstood the situation despite explaining everything to her.

"Good for you Eve-chan." Haruna said with a sad face.

"Why does everything have to happen to me?" Rito complains yet again.

"I know that you are uncomfortable, but I am also trying to be your friend here so please bear with it." Eve told Rito.

"What are you trying to do?" Rito asked.

"I heard from Princess Momo that for me to be an effective bodyguard, I have to become closer to you, such as being friends, but I honestly don't know how to make friends with someone on my own. I always had help so I am sorry if I am not doing it right."

Rito starts feeling guilty after seeing Eve's worried look. "It-it's okay Eve. I would already consider you a friend if you wanted me to. The problem is that you weren't quite open towards me so it was hard to know how you feel. A friend is someone you care for and trust so there is no need for you to follow me everywhere I go. I know that you are going to say that is part of the mission, but I trust you that you would come so no need to assure that by staying with me every single time. Maybe once I get stronger, I can be there for you as well."

Eve finds herself embarrassed hearing Rito's words and blushes slightly, something that hasn't happened since she rescued the kids from a street gang, which one of them mentions whether she thinks of someone as a boyfriend.

"Eve? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing…"

After giving some thought to Rito's words, Eve got herself to smile genuinely without him seeing her face.

Yami, who saw Eve's reaction from the corner, becomes unsure how she feels about them being together. She soon becomes more suspicious of Eve as a result.

"Who is she?" Yami asked in her thoughts.

"Yami-chan!" Lala approaches Yami from behind.

"Princess." Yami responded.

Lala spots Eve and Rito walking together. "It looks like Rito and Eve-chan are really getting along with each other aren't they."

"Yes. Princess, can you tell me who is Eve?"

"I don't know too much about Eve-chan myself other than what she told us. She told us that she was raised like you in a mansion before being rescued by kind people from some group called the Sweepers. She also told us that the Sweepers assigned her to protect Rito in case something happens to him. I was surprised when I first saw her, because she looks just like you." Lala smiled.

"Is something wrong Yami-chan?"

"Nothing…" Yami gives the same response as Eve in a more negative tone.

Lala does not take notice of Yami's feelings. "Well then, see you later Yami-chan."

Remembering her sleepover with Rito, who comforted her when she revealed her past, she begins feeling uncomfortable.

"Something is wrong with me. Why am I feeling uncomfortable seeing them even though I don't know her? Maybe I better find out more about Eve to find the answer."

Yami left the corner and heads to the library to indulge in her hobby of reading. Mea, however, spots Eve and becomes interested in her due to her similar appearance to Yami.

"I thought I was looking at Yami-oneechan when I first saw her, but seeing the two of them separately makes me interested to see who Eve-chan is. I wonder if Tearju could be responsible for your birth, but I guess only time will tell."

Eve suddenly felt an uneasy presence in the school and looks around, but what she felt doesn't seem to be killing intent. Rito takes notice of Eve's strange behavior.

"Are you sure that nothing is wrong Eve?"

"I am sure. I am just not used to this life yet."

**Finally made another chapter. Because this is more related to the To-Love Ru universe, Eve's background will have to be changed a little to fit the story, but everything else will remain similar or the same. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because there will be more.**


	3. Chapter 3

During lunch break, Eve received a phone call from Sven, who is calling from a café. "Hey Eve, I am sure you know who this is. Anyway, I am calling to see how everything is going in your life. Did you find someone who might be potential criminals?"

"I felt a lot of uneasy presence in the school, but there is no one to count on as a suspect as of yet."

"This could mean that the suspect might be in the school, but I won't jump into conclusions yet. You might still feel a nit uncomfortable living there since you just moved."

"That is what I told Yuuki Rito, the boy I am protecting right now."

"By the way, do you happen to like your new life? Has anything special happen to you?" Sven asked.

"Nothing much. I am living in his house for the time being when I heard that he is sometimes attacked in his own home by his friends."

Sven becomes concerned. "You are living with him? Didn't I teach you about what happens when a boy and girl live together in the same house?"

"Sven, I already know what happens since I read a lot of romantic comics and books. Besides, his fiancé and his sister are living with him as well as his fiancé's sisters watching over him so we are not alone."

"As long as you know. I am counting on you for this mission Eve. Once I am done with my job here, Train and I will come and visit to see how you are doing before heading out again. See you then."

"Goodbye Sven." Eve hangs up her phone as she waits for time to pass before her next class.

After Sven hangs up his phone, Train approaches him. "Is there something new going on with Little Princess?"

"I am concerned with Eve living in the house of someone who she barely knows, but she is intelligent enough to be on her own so I am going to let her do what is needed."

"If this boy is already a fiancé of someone, who also happens to be living in his house, I am sure that it will be okay since he is being watched. You need to stop worrying about the Little Princess, because it won't be long before she is not so little anymore."

"Sometimes you are just way too carefree Train. It's hard to tell whether you are being serious or not most of the time." Sven takes another sip of his coffee while ignoring Train, much to his annoyance.

"You know I am right Sven. You can't just ignore the fact that she is growing up."

"I know." Sven grabs a newspaper and opens it big enough to block him from seeing Train's carefree face.

"Why so serious?" Train asked.

After Eve finishes her lunch, she walks into the hallway when she heard a woman's scream and a loud thud coming after. When Eve locates where it was coming from, she saw non-other than Tearju Lunatique on top of Rito, who's face is as red as a tomato due to the situation.

"What are you doing Yuuki Rito?"

"I was talking about sensei's relationship with Yami and suddenly she trips and lands on top of me."

"I am sorry Yuuki-kun. I didn't know how tough teachers have it doing their jobs." Tearju is still flustered with the incident.

"If Yami and sensei have some sort of relationship, I suggest you get off of her before Yami finds you." Rito and Tearju obey Eve's suggestion and got off of each other.

"Yami-chan?" Tearju is appalled upon sight of Eve.

"I am not Yami in case you didn't hear me earlier. The one you are looking for is probably in the library or eating taiyaki outside. My name is Eve."

Tearju becomes confused at the outcome. "Eve? That was Yami-chan's original name before she and I separated. What is going on here?"

"I don't know myself, but what I can say is that I am not the one you know. First thing I saw when I woke up was on Earth where I was raised both good and badly. I don't know any other world beyond Earth or if I am actually an alien or not. That proves that I am not Yami in case you know her."

"She was my family when I was raising her. I cloned her from my own DNA and brought her to this universe when I was working for an intergalactic organization. They wanted to raise her as a weapon, but I wanted her to live peacefully so I raised her instead. When the organization found out about it, they tried to had me eliminated and forced Yami-chan into living her life as a weapon. The organization was later destroyed, but I couldn't find her until I came to Earth. She looks almost exactly like you so I was surprised when I saw you. I wonder if I could have created you without knowing."

"Hearing your story makes me wonder as well, but my only lead to the past has been destroyed along with the mansion. I am not really concerned about it at the moment since I am more focused on the future. What is done is done and thee is nothing that anybody can do about it. I am just happy to be living a good life."

Eve begins smiling after telling her story, further surprising Tearju as a result. "Eve, to see you smile like that makes me wish that Yami-chan would do the same. Maybe she could learn something from you."

"I saw Yami's face. I was like that when I was rescued from my abusive masters, but gradually grow human emotions since. I am sure the same result will happen to Yami after she spends a little more time here."

"I think so too. My name is Tearju Lunatique by the way. It is nice to meet you Eve." Tearju raises her hand towards Eve.

"Nice to meet you as well." Eve then gives Tearju a handshake.

Just as they are done introducing themselves, they see Yami walking by with a book in her hands.

"Yuuki Rito, Tear, Eve. I didn't expect to see you all together here."

"I didn't expect us to meet again so soon Yami. Why are you in this school when it looks like you are not even a student here?" Eve asked.

"I am a student here, but I stopped attending class, because I don't feel comfortable at the moment. With what might be coming, I feel that nobody is safe around me."

"You and I are alike Yami and I am still attending class with no problems. That is no excuse for you not to."

"Maybe in your point of view, but there are those targeting me instead of you. There is something that keeps us from being the same, something that you won't understand."

"It's my job to stop criminals. That is the reason why I am here. Whoever is targeting you is also who I plan to stop."

"Once you get to know them, you will realize that it will not be easy to stop them. I also intend to find out more about who you are Eve so you should also prepare yourself." Yami gives off a glare to Rito then back to Eve before walking back.

"Quite unbelievable that you would protect this ecchi person. You can't always live your life protected Yuuki Rito." Yami said as she disappears.

Tearju puts her head down and sighs. "She didn't even say one word to me."

"Try to give her a little more time. At least we know she still cares about you." Rito comforts Tearju after she falls into a depression.

"I hate to admitted, but Yami is right. I almost forgot that you told me how you often had to rely on your friends to protect you. You should at least become a little stronger to defend yourself."

"Eve, you have no idea how much I wanted to become stronger, but that won't help me deal with strong threats from across the entire galaxy."

"It is still better than nothing if you are able to fight low class criminals. This weekend I will teach you the basics of defending yourself so that you won't end up a useless person."

"You didn't have to go that far." Rito sighed knowing that this is true.

"It's either that or would you prefer to end up in the same situation as with Tearju-sensei earlier?"

Tearju and Rito look at each other one more time and both of their faces turned read after remembering the accident.

"Then I will be under your care until I can defend myself." Rito said anxiously.

The next morning, Rito is fast asleep in his bed as Eve tries to shake him awake, but it only relaxes him even further.

"Wake up Yuuki Rito. We are going to start training after breakfast so don't sleep in." Eve continues to shake Rito awake.

"Give me ten more minutes." Rito turns away from Eve and continues to sleep.

Eve puts her hand on her head and sighs. "Looks like I have no choice."

Eve closes the door and opens her mouth as if she is going to say something. "Momo, please go ahead and sleep with Yuuki Rito in his bed."

As soon as Rito heard that, he quickly opens his eyes and jumps to the other side of his bed.

"I thought I told you to keep Momo away from me!" Rito yelled.

Eve snickered at Rito's reaction. "Good, you are awake. Change, come down, eat your breakfast, and then we train."

"Was I tricked?" Rito said in his thoughts still looking dismayed.

After Rito reaches the breakfast table, he sees an exhausted Momo laying her head on the table.

"Did something happen to Momo?"

"Momo tried to get to your room, but I stopped her, telling her that you need a good night's sleep for tomorrow's training. She said she had no intention of disturbing you and tried to do that again, but I stopped her." Eve explained.

"I see. What are we going to do first?"

"After breakfast, we are going to work on your stamina training so you would last longer in combat training and real fights."

"What am I expected to do?" Rito begins to get worried on what her training will do to his body.

"The basics first such as running., push ups, sit ups, and even pull ups. After we work on your stamina, you will finally be able to learn basic martial arts. We will even continue after school when you are not busy helping your father."

This doesn't make Rito feel any better knowing how hard he is going to be pushed in his training.

After breakfast, Rito changed into his tracksuit and begins running around the neighborhood with Eve doing the same.

"You are not doing bad in your first training session."

"I used to be part of a soccer team back in middle school and was quite good at it. I had to quit when my dad's work got even more busy and I didn't want Mikan to be left alone in the house, but I still like playing nonetheless whenever I am with my male friends."

"That would explain how you are able to keep up. It looks like your stamina training might end a bit earlier than I thought."

Yui happens to be passing by the neighborhood when she saw Rito and Eve training together, much to her surprise.

"Yuuki-kun? Eve-chan? What are you two doing together?"

"Kotegawa! Let's just say that part of it is that Eve is helping me get rid of the clumsy side of me by doing this."

"After Yuuki Rito is done with his training, you will probably no longer consider him shameless. Anyway, we better continue if we want to have lunch. See you later." Eve left with Rito following after telling her to wait up.

"This is the first time I see Yuuki-kun this determined. It must have been since Eve-chan came since I was told that Eve-chan moved to his house. That is still shameless." Yui thought to herself.

After reaching the intended restaurant, Rito lays his head down due to exhaustion as Eve orders food.

"I feel like I was going to die after 30 minutes." Rito whispered.

"Your body will gradually get used to it as you continue. For the first time you ran today, you did well being able to continue without slowing down for half an hour."

"This is probably because I was often chased by Yami whenever I accidentally fall into her."

"It's just like she said, you have too many accidents. This is one reason why we are doing this. You already know the other reasons."

"Yeah, to stop becoming too dependent of my friends and learn how to protect myself. To know the things that my friends are willing to do for me is my main motivation. How long do you think it will take to complete my training?"

"I am only guessing, because I don't know how much your body could take, but I would estimate about one month or two before you are completely done. Don't worry, you will get rid of the clumsy part of you a lot sooner than that."

"I just hope that I can still live a part of my daily life if I have to train for that long." Rito sighed again.

After running back to the house, Rito was forced to do push-ups to the point where his arms collapsed due to exhaustion, which he manages to gain back by the time dinner is ready. As night hits, Rito finds his body aching in pain.

"My whole body is aching. As long as this continues, I won't be able to last before I reach my goal." Rito said to himself as he slowly lies down on his bed.

Eve then shows up in his room. "Your body maybe aching at this moment, but that is only because you are not used to it yet. As long as we continue like this, your body will eventually feel no pain as it gets more used to the training. This was only the first day Yuuki Rito. Continue training your body a bit more and you will be able to do more without any trouble."

"Are we going to do the same thing tomorrow?"

"Other than the push-ups, we are going to run the same distance tomorrow and switch your push-ups to sit ups. Doing different things will allow your body to get used to training faster."

"I just hope that the pain will go away soon as I continue."

"It will. Just promise me that you won't give up."

"I won't. Where are we going to run tomorrow?"

"The park will be a good place to continue since I see a lot of joggers there. Hopefully we won't have delays like today when we talked to Kotegawa."

"It can't be helped if we bumped into another one of my friends. I am going to sleep. Good night." Rito puts himself under the blanket and falls asleep immediately.

Eve turns off the light before reaching her futon. "Good night."

The next morning, Eve had to wake up Rito again before heading downstairs and used the same trick she did to wake him yesterday despite knowing that it won't always work.

When Rito heads downstairs, he saw that Momo is more energetic than she was yesterday.

"Momo stayed in her own room this time so she got a full night's sleep." Eve said.

Rito noticed something. "You used to call Nana and Momo princess, but it seems like you don't do that anymore other than with Lala."

"I was told to call them that since I am now a part of the family. The Princess herself is an exception since she is your fiancé."

"It's okay. You can call me Lala if you like Eve-chan."

"Maybe later. Rito and I are going to train in the park this time."

"This is the first time I have seen Rito doing something productive in a while." Mikan commented much to Rito's dismay.

Momo then approaches Rito. "I actually felt lonely sleeping in my bed all alone. Mind if I sleep with you tonight?"

"Don't you dare sleep with that beast!" Nana glares angrily at Momo and Rito.

"I won't let her anyway. For Yuuki Rito's body to be healthy enough for training, I want him to get as much sleep as possible every night. I won't let anyone disturb him." Eve warned.

"You are no fun Eve-san." Momo pouts at Eve.

"However, if Rito oversleeps, I will let Momo wake Yuuki Rito in her own way. It is the most effective method right now anyway." Hearing that causes Rito to feel dismayed, much to the delight of Momo and anger of Nana.

As Eve and Rito begin to jog in the park, Mea and Nemesis are secretly watching them from a distance. Eve felt their presence, but could only remain cautious, as she cannot see them.

"You are definitely right about Eve having a very similar appearance to Golden Darkness, but she is very different in terms of personality. This makes her even more useless than the way Golden Darkness is now."

"She has the same powers as Yami-oneechan. Even if we are not recruiting her, doesn't it make her an obstacle instead?"

"You are right, but it seems that her occupation is to protect Yuuki Rito rather than dealing with Golden Darkness. Even if she is the target we want her to kill to bring back her former self, it will be trouble if she fights someone who might be just as powerful as her. We will leave them alone for the time being until we can find out more. Why don't you try making friends with her so we can find out more about where she came from?"

"Are you sure it is okay to do this Master? She is a lot sharper than she looks when I saw her."

"Not if trust is build. I don't intend to dispose of her so it's okay for you to be friends with her for real. The only thing I want at this moment is to know more about her."

"I wonder if I can." Mea continues to watch Eve with suspicion.

Yami also continues to watch over Eve, but showing more curiosity rather than suspicion.

"Making Yuuki Rito exercise was quite unexpected. I wonder what Eve is trying to do with him." Yami spoke to herself.

After a two-week time skip, Rito finds himself able to do the exercises for long periods of time without suffering from fatigue. Much to the shock of Momo, Mikan, and even Nana, Rito is able to get rid of a part of his clumsy personality that causes him to trip, although he still faces trouble when girls fall on him or when someone else got him involved in an accident.

Once the weekend hits, Eve just finished washing the dishes and sees Rito doing push ups after watering his plants. Seeing Rito's determination, Eve approaches him.

"Yuuki Rito, you are ready."

**Rito is definitely one of the weakest harem leads I ever saw so I decided to change him up a little. Don't worry, his personality will remain somewhat similar, just a little more confident. I also think that this is the weakest chapter I wrote and this might work against me, but I am sure that some are tired of seeing Rito so weak compared to other characters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and more will come soon after.**


	4. Chapter 4

With Eve telling Rito that his stamina training is complete, she starts working on Rito's body flexibility. This did not start out to well for Rito as he screams in pain, as he gets closer to doing the splits. Eve encourages such training to help him move his legs more freely.

"Keep practicing Yuuki Rito. The more flexible your body is, the more freely it can move. In order to do more flashy moves such as high king, you will need to learn how to do a split."

Despite a rough start, Rito eventually accomplish the splits training without accidents and later moves on to stretching the rest of the body itself by bending his body forward. Eve, however, accidentally pushed his body a little bit beyond his limit, causing some muscle pain.

"Try not to make me do it so fast! It's more painful if it's done this way!" Rito complained.

"Very well." Eve pushes Rito's body more slowly until she feels a sudden stop and continues until Rito is able to grab his foot.

"We will have to continue doing the same thing for the next week. This is to start you off by doing a high kick. Once you are able to do one properly, the rest of the moves should be easier to learn. We will continue tomorrow." Eve went back inside the house.

"My body is very sore. This training is going to kill me before I can even learn anything." Rito continues to complain as he rubs his back.

"So how is Rito doing?" Mikan asked.

"His stamina has definitely improved, but his flexibility needs a little work. I thought it started out okay though. With more practice, it will be easier for Yuuki Rito to learn the basics of self defense, but it is mainly up to him."

Momo remains the most optimistic of Rito's progress. "I am sure that when it comes to Rito-san, he will succeed. Hopefully, the training will help not only his body becomes stronger, but also the carnivore inside of him."

"Carnivore?" Eve asked.

"Momo-san, don't give Eve-san any wrong ideas!" Mikan told Momo.

"If that is the cause, Rito will become even more of a beast then he was before. I must watch over him no matter what." Nana commented.

"I think that the training will help Yuuki Rito control his desires if that is what you all meant." Eve responded.

"That is not what we meant, Eve-san." Momo said touching her head out of disappointment, as she wants Rito to give into his desires rather than controlling them.

Mikan becomes curious. "Hey Eve-san, what is the purpose for training Rito in martial arts?"

"To stop him from becoming too dependent on his friends to rescue him whenever he faces trouble. This is also to help him stop his habits that often lead him to accidents to other girls such as tripping over nothing."

"Do you think that learning martial arts will help him?"

"Not completely Mikan, but it will help become more aware of his surroundings, which will lessen his chances of any accidents that might occur due to his clumsiness."

"I guess that it might help, but it won't be that easy changing the part of him he held for a long time."

"Nothing is easy in life. I am sure that you had your fair share of trouble as well Mikan. It maybe different when compared to Yuuki Rito, but I know that they are things that get you into troublesome situations."

"Very well, but please don't push him too far or he might hurt himself." Mikan warned.

"I am well aware. Just leave everything to me Mikan." Eve then heads back outside to check on Rito's condition.

Things begin to get difficult from then on. When Rito attempted to do a high kick for the first time, he fell backwards and the lesson was replaced with balance training instead. After mastering the high kick, he was taught how to synchronize his moves, but the first attempt again ended in disaster as he starts moving his arms and legs all over the place until he trips. Nonetheless, progress has been made with his fighting skills and eventually succeeds in synchronizing his movements. Once after Rito learns a few more techniques, Eve moves on to teaching him about reflexes. This turns out to be the most difficult for him as he lacks awareness of his surroundings and often gets easily knocked down in every ambush by Eve.

"Learning how to fight isn't enough Rito. You will never know when an enemy will attack or who they maybe. With your lack of awareness, you will still be as much of a victim as you were before the training." Eve warned.

"How am I supposed to know when an enemy will attack? There are many open areas they can attack from."

"That is the point of this training. You have to be more observant and take in all possibilities where an enemy maybe hiding, even towards the people you know. Didn't someone attempted that towards you before?"

Remembering Nemesis disguising herself as Mikan, Rito remains silent and nods in response to Eve's question.

"Then shall we continue?"

"Yes. If that is how far someone would go through to attack me and my friends then I will be the one responsible if they succeed. Let's continue."

After several more tries, Rito finally senses Eve's approximate location and blocks her attempted attack. Eve smiled with satisfaction as Rito becomes more aware of his surroundings. Since then, Rito was able to successfully counter each of Eve's attack, much to the surprise of Mikan, Nana, and even Momo, though Lala watches with delight knowing that Rito wants to protect them as well by training.

"Just remember that that if an enemy attacks you, they will definitely use something more dangerous than my fists so you better be just as aware of them as you are to me."

"I understand. Thanks for helping me out. I feel a bit more confident now on what might come next for me."

"Just remember that this is to teach you not to bee too dependent on your friends, but it's okay to get help when needed."

"All right. The weekend is going to end soon so you better get some rest to prepare for school and remember to keep practicing every chance you get."

" Of course." Rito then heads inside of the house to spend some time with Celine as she had been looking forward to play with him.

"Looks like we can't call Rito clumsy and indecent anymore. I do miss that side of him a little, but is probably for the best." Mikan said.

"I sure hope that it doesn't affect the harem plan." Momo said worried.

"You better not have any wrong ideas." Nana warned Momo.

The next day, Rito is walking in the hallways of his school during free period after assisting some of his classmates by cleaning up the classroom. When Rito passes by the stairs, he sees Oshizu running away from a small dog that is chasing her.

"Waah! Someone save me!" Oshizu screamed as her powers become out of control.

"Oshizu-chan! Please control yourself! You are wrecking the school!" Rito's complaints were caught short when he saw a basketball suddenly moving fast in front of him.

Using his newfound reflexes, Rito kicks the ball away to a window next to him, accidentally breaking it as a result.

"Oops. Sorry about that." Rito said as Oshizu calms down after the dog runs away.

"No, I should be the one who is sorry for causing all this trouble Rito-san." Oshizu said as she catches her breath.

"There will be dogs everywhere Oshizu-chan. Maybe the school should have a sign that prohibits dogs from entering the school."

"I would agree very much with that Rito-san. Again I am sorry." Oshizu then heads back to the Nurse's Office where Ryouko is waiting for her.

Momo was the only one who witnessed Rito's new reflexes during the chaos and is still somewhat surprised.

"Rito-san, you really have gotten stronger. Who knows? Maybe the other girls will love Rito-san's new self. I will do whatever it takes to make the harem plan work, but I should start out with Eve-san since she is the closest to him right now." Momo thought to herself before her fan club shows up and begins to annoy her yet again.

Rito then encounters Yami outside after he gets his juice from a vending machine and approaches her as she is eating taiyaki.

"Yami, so that's where you were."

"Yuuki Rito, what brings you here?"

"I was just getting some juice when I saw you. I heard that you stopped attending class after Tearju-sensei came. Is there something going on?"

Yami remains cynical. "I have nothing to speak about with my target, especially about Tear."

"Mikan is worried after hearing that you aren't coming. Can't you at least put aside your worry? This isn't even about Tearju-sensei. This is about you. What is going on with you?"

"If you were me, then you would understand why I couldn't say anything. Right now, it doesn't seem like you or Mikan know what I am going through at this moment."

"What about trust? You said that when you are in trouble, you could always rely on your friends to help. What happened to that?"

Before Rito could continue, Yami stuffs a taiyaki in his mouth. "Please don't say anymore."

Realizing that Yami is starting to have guilty feelings inside, he decides to remain silent, but stays next to her feeling that she needs comfort. Oshizu then suddenly finds herself chased by another dog, causing Rito to panic.

"Oshizu-chan! Again?"

"Save me Rito-san!" Oshizu's powers went out of control again, this time affecting Yami, causing her to reveal her panties in front of Rito, causing him to blush.

"Don't look!" Yami screamed as she makes a giant fist with her hair.

Although frightened, Rito's reflexes allows him to automatically avoid the attack by jumping, surprising Yami and Oshizu, who has finally calm down after the dog ran back to her owner.

"It seems as if you have been training Yuuki Rito. You were never able to dodge any of my attacks like that before."

"That is because I have been training with Eve. She told me that is finally time for me to stop being the victim whenever danger shows up."

Rito suddenly turns serious. "I am also tired of being too dependent of my friends. It is time for me to become a stronger person."

"Rito-san. Did something change inside of him?" Oshizu asked.

"That is something I don't know about myself. Nemesis may have something to do with this, but it is impossible to tell at this moment."

As Yami walked in the streets of Sainan town, she bumps into Mikan, who was doing some grocery shopping for dinner.

"Yami-san! How are you doing right now?"

"Nothing is going on at the moment, but can I ask you something about Yuuki Rito?"

"Is it about Rito's new reflexes? I knew that it would be shown since he still has too many accidents. Eve has been training him to become more independent when he faces danger. Ever since then, Rito has been causing fewer accidents around the house and no longer trips as much. Rito also may have grown more confident and serious as a result."

"That would explain why Yuuki Rito was so serious after he explained that Eve was the one who trained him. He is no longer the Yuuki Rito that you and I know."

"I don't really have all the answers. If you would like, why don't you come for dinner and talk to Eve-san? I am sure that she wouldn't mind telling her side of the story."

"That's fine. This will allow me to become closer to Eve so I can find out who she is."

"You shouldn't be too suspicious of Eve-san as well. Ever since she came, she has been helping out the family very much. She wanted to change Rito so he would be less of a burden to us."

"I understand. I will see you later then." Yami leaves with a slightly unsatisfied look with her face.

"Yami-san, why won't you tell me what is wrong? I want to help you overcome your problems if I could." Mikan said in her thoughts.

Yami was actually thinking about what Rito said to her about trust earlier. Apparently her feelings of guilt have yet to disappear after Mikan reminded her not to be too suspicious of others.

"I must not be feeling well today." Yami goes to a state of denial.

In Rito's house, Eve, Momo, and Mikan already began preparing dinner as Rito waters the plants. Nana and Celine, on the other hand, are doing nothing more than watching TV.

"So when do you think Yami will arrive Mikan?" Eve asked.

"She should be hear any minute now. Why do you ask?"

"No particular reason." In truth, Eve is actually feeling anxious about communicating with someone who is very similar to her, making her more cautious.

"By the way Eve-san, where did you learn to cook?"

"Sven, Train and I were staying at Rinslet's house due to our mission being near the area. We went to a camping area near there where Sven taught me how to cook fish and the rest follows. Every location we visited I learned how to cook at least one new item at my request."

"I see." Mikan again has the thought of how different she is compared to Yami as Eve has taken more of an initiative to learn new things, while Yami only made progress when it is recommended to her.

The doorbell rings and Eve decides to go answer it. The first thing she sees when she opens the door is non other than Yami.

"We were expecting you. Dinner should be ready in a few moments." Eve told Yami.

"I am not only here for dinner. I actually came here, because I want to talk to you. I heard from Mikan about what you did to Yuuki Rito and something doesn't sound right about it."

"Let's talk more about this sitting down on the couch." Eve suggested as Yami comes in.

After Yami settles in, she again turns her attention towards Eve. "What exactly did you do? Yuuki Rito is no longer the same as who he was before."

"I never intended to change his behavior that much. I just wanted him to become a little stronger so he can help his friends when they are in trouble."

"He is defending himself even against the people he knows. Did you make him more cautious against even his friends and family?"

"I told him that an enemy could come from anywhere or even anybody. He seems to remember something like that so he decided to continue the training himself. Plus, I remember that you tried to attack him the first time I encountered the two of you. You are also the one I am protecting Yuuki Rito from because of that."

Hearing that Eve is purposely making Rito cautious of her got her feeling irritated. "It's true that I attack Yuuki Rito from time to time, but not because he is an enemy. I hate ecchi, which is something that he often exploits."

"Yuuki Rito isn't that kind of person. I saw him in these situations and they were mostly accidents. None of that happened since he got his training done so you don't have to worry about it anymore. Then again, no matter the reason, I won't let you attack him anyway."

"How did everyone react to the change?"

"They were surprised at first, but eventually come to accept him since he still acts no differently towards Princess Lala and the others most of the time, although it wouldn't be a surprise if he shows his changes towards you since you attack him the most."

"Yuuki Rito is Mikan's brother. As her friend I will also protect him if I have to."

"I am well aware of that, but that jobs has already been given to me. If you dislike Yuuki Rito, then I will take him off your hands."

"I can't do that. He also happens to be my target, but I will decide when I kill him."

"Like I said before, that is why I have to protect him from you as well. However, I have been told that you have been here long before I arrived with the intent on killing Yuuki Rito and yet no real effort was made to kill him. What made you hold out so long prior to my arrival despite the many opportunities to do so?"

That question caught Yami off guard and is now attempting to come up with excuses. "I can't kill him, because of Mikan and if I do I will have no excuse for staying in this planet."

Eve, however, becomes suspicious rather than convinced as she hears what sounds a little bit like desperation from Yami's voice.

"From the way you are reacting right now, I find that hard to believe. Are you sure that it is just to really to stay on Earth and to continue being friends with Mikan, or is it Yuuki Rito himself that is preventing you from killing him?"

Yami immediately turns her head towards Eve and stares at her face to face. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I might be mistaken, but I am under the impression that you like Yuuki Rito. You are under the command of no one so you should be free to stay on Earth if you want to and if you dislike Yuuki Rito, you would have stayed away from him rather than talking about him like you are now."

This only frustrates Yami even further, but doesn't deny that she has no hostile feelings towards Yuuki Rito.

"It won't be enough to assume that I like Yuuki Rito just because I refuse to harm him. I won't deny that my view of him changed as I got closer to Mikan, but I have yet to know my own feelings."

"I don't blame you since I felt the same way once, but then again I refuse to let you get close to Yuuki Rito since it's obvious that you will eventually attack him, even for the most minor issue. I am also pretty sure that Mikan will approve of me being closer to him than you."

"Mikan has nothing to do with this. My main target is only Yuuki Rito, but seeing that you are his protector, that makes you my target also."

"I'd prefer not to fight, but if it has to be done, no way will we involve anybody else."

"Hey! There will be no fighting you two!" Eve and Yami immediately turn around to see Rito standing besides them.

"I heard something about you two going to fight and I refuse to allow it. I also don't care what the reason is, because all of us here see you two as our friends. This doesn't help lead you two to living your own life. Fighting only leads to pain for all of us so try to get along."

Eve was more obedient as Rito's bodyguard. "Fine. I never wanted to fight in the first place."

Yami continues to glare at Rito before turning around. Seeing that he is willing to get involved if they fight, Yami backs down as well.

"Very well, Yuuki Rito."

"Dinner is ready everyone." Mikan called.

Rito heads to the table, but sees that both Eve and Yami are still not fully cooperating with each other.

Momo also begins to get worried looking at them. "I wonder if those two will ever get along."

**Another weak and disappointing chapter. I wanted this one to depict the beginning of a rivalry between Yami and Eve, but there wasn't as much to write about as I thought, because I was afraid of changing Yami's personality way too fast. I hope you still enjoyed the chapter nonetheless.**


	5. Chapter 5

Once the whole Yuuki Residence is at the table, Eve and Yami continue to ignore each other throughout the meal, making everyone feel awkward though Rito, Momo, and Mikan are the only ones worrying about it.

"Rito-san, you do know how bad this will get if they do not get along, right?" Momo asked.

"If those two fight for real, it won't be long before this house falls as debris." Rito said frightened.

"Right now they just seem to be minding their own business. Let's leave them alone for now so we can see what comes next."

Luckily, both Eve and Yami are focusing more on their meals than to each other, but that still doesn't ease the tension of Momo and Rito especially. Mikan is just worried that those two will never get along as friends despite their similarities. Nonetheless, everyone just kept quiet about it throughout the meal.

"So what's next for me to do?" Rito asked Eve after they finished eating.

"I already taught you how to defend yourself, but it seems like you are not used to your new moves yet. Let's wait a while before we start training since it is not good to exercise immediately after we eat."

As Rito and Eve continue to discuss training, Yami is secretly watching them while pretending to read her book to avoid suspicion.

"Yami-san, is something wrong?" Mikan asked.

"Nothing is wrong."

"It looked like you didn't get along with Eve-san at all during dinner. Did something happen between you two?"

"She is also new to me as well, but prefer not to be near her if I can. The thought of seeing another bio-weapon here only increases the threat of disaster, especially ever since our encounter with Nemesis."

"Just because there is someone similar to you, you look at them as a threat? It's true that I wasn't able to make friends with Mea-san the same way as you, but she was able to see us as her true friends. Never judge a book by its cover Yami-san. Who knows? Maybe if you know her a little more, she will be just as much of a friend to you as I am. Just give her a chance."

Mikan left to wash the dishes. Her words left Yami curious on what is there to know about Eve. When Yami looks outside the window, she sees Eve and Rito happily sparring with each other without worry, causing her to feel even more confused about her relationships with the friends she made.

"I doubt that I can be friends with Eve the same way as Mikan, but for her sake, I am willing to give it a try." Yami said in her thoughts.

As Eve helps clean up the house, she can feel Yami watching her as she continues to read her book. "Is there something in your mind, Yami?"

"Nothing." Yami then turns her eyes back to her book. When Eve saw the book cover, she becomes familiar with it.

"That book you are reading was the same one I read when I first journeyed with Sven and Train."

"I often find books dealing with romance very interesting. It always makes me wonder what it's like to fall in love."

"I always wondered about that feeling as well. Sven and Train told me that love is a wonderful thing, but refused to explain to me what it actually is. They told me to grow up a little more so I could feel such thing myself. After waiting for a couple more years, I still have yet to understand it."

"I see." Yami finished reading her romance novel and picks up a mystery novel.

"Looks like I finally found two things that makes us similar to each other. We both like to read a lot and wonder what love is like." Eve said.

"Just because we both like and wonder about the same things doesn't make us alike. Please try not to be like Mikan for the sake of being my friend. Mikan told me that being friends with someone who is different from each other is very common."

"I am not. This is just more of a coincidence that we have a couple things in common other than our appearances and powers. Mikan also told me that she would like me to be friends with Yami."

"I think that talking like this is a good start." Yami replied.

"So do I. Plus, in case any threat comes, it is better to have friends to help out. There are not that many of us in this world so I am counting on you along with everyone else here to survive."

"Something has been bothering me for a while. I thought Yuuki Rito was acting a little differently than I remembered. He also has better reflexes as well when I last tried to attack him. Mikan told me that you are the one who trained him. What is the need to make Yuuki Rito stronger?"

"I want to find out more about who was after him. I know what they want, but I still don't know why. Because he is always the victim, I wanted him to at least be able to fight back in case there are times that we can't be there for him. I am sure you already know the time when Yuuki Rito often gets himself in danger and how his friends often have to come and protect him. He told me that he doesn't want to be protected all the time and would like to protect them instead. With him having a normal human body, teaching martial arts is the only thing I can do for him."

"You are right about Yuuki Rito being weak and I won't deny that he is a victim most of the time, but how will basic fighting skills help him overcome his more powerful and technologically advanced enemies?"

"We don't know who might be coming after him or what they have. We can't prepare for everything, but we can prepare for enemies we do know. Are there such people?" Eve asked.

"There were times went people were sent to assassinate his beloved friends and family, but rarely towards Yuuki Rito himself, as they believe that the "darkness" inside of me will do that job. It is still something I am trying to figure out to prevent harm from happening to anyone. I don't want the innocent to die, because of me."

"Who were the people who tried to do that?"

"At first it was my younger sister Kurosaki Mea until she developed an understanding towards human warmth so she should be much less of a threat towards his life. The only one who has confidence towards his possible death is her master named Nemesis. She is a bio-weapon like me, but more advanced as she is part of the second-generation of such beings. If you see her, make sure to be careful if you insist on protecting Yuuki Rito. At times like this, she is only waiting for the darkness to awaken and doesn't intend on causing him towards him or anyone else until then."

"What is this darkness?"

"I already told you enough. What you asked is not something I should reveal to someone protecting my target." Yami goes back to reading her book.

"Something has already happened to me before Yami. If that was the "darkness", I may help you get through it." Eve then heads upstairs.

Yami then goes to Mikan. "Mikan, have you seen Yuuki Rito?"

"I believe that he is still outside. He never came back in since after dinner."

"I see. Thank you." Yami head towards the window yet again to see Rito lying on the ground exhausted. She then heads outside to approach him.

"Yuuki Rito." As soon as he hears Yami's voice, Rito sits up and opens his eyes to see Yami sitting right next to him.

"Yami? What's going on?"

"You said that you wanted to become stronger, which is why you had Eve trained you, but why are you trying so hard? Even if you know how to fight, those who come after you are stronger than Earthlings, you know?"

"I know, but I want to be just as useful towards my friends as they are to me. You and I remember Mikan becoming a victim once due to Azenda and I couldn't do anything to help. You nearly got killed as well, which is why I wanted this. I can't bear to see my friends and family hurt because of me nor do I want to keep relying on them for protection. This is my choice."

"What will you do if someone like Azenda tries to attack you or your loved-ones? You are no match for her."

"That is something I still need to figure out. There are a lot of things in this universe I don't know about so you can't prepare for all of them. At this point, not only will I try to fight back, but I probably would have commit the same act as you did when we tried to Mikan, even though it would put my life in danger. Eve taught me to always find an advantage no matter how tough an enemy maybe. That will be what I would do first if I were forced to fight. I will do anything to protect my friends and family."

Still remembering what nemesis said, Yami becomes a little worried. "If something happens to me, what would you do if you have to fight me?"

Rito immediately turns to Yami. "What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer what would you?"

"I won't fight you. If I do that Mikan won't like it."

"I am not asking from Mikan's perspective, I am asking from yours."

"I consider you my friend too Yami. I don't want to fight if I don't have to. If I have to, I will try to free you first from whatever is making you fight. You tried your best to save my sister from Azenda. I want to return the favor by doing the same no matter the danger, because I won't fight you. I will save you should that ever happen no matter the danger."

Hearing Rito's genuine words got Yami by surprised. She turns away from Rito as she starts to blush yet, at the same time, becoming confused to why he would sacrifice his life for her.

"You should know that if you let me live, there will be nothing to stop me from hunting you down."

"You have already tried attacking me on many occasions. If it is from your own will, what makes this any different from the previous times? I will endure it as long as you are back to the way you are now."

"You are truly an idiot Yuuki Rito. To protect someone who targets you at the risk of his own life makes you an idiot."

"You already said that before when you were under the affects of Celine's pollen. If that is what it takes, then I don't mind being an idiot."

Yami snickered a bit at Rito's statement. "I guess I have no more to say."

Yami went back inside of the house slightly confused and embarrassed; yet looking a little happy at the same time. Eve takes notice of this and approaches her.

"It looks like Yuuki Rito sees you as no less of a friend, especially when I compare how you see him as."

"I now see that Yuuki Rito has a brave side of him as well. He maybe an idiot, but that is not a bad thing for him. What he would go through to protect his loved ones is very admirable."

"It took me a while to figure that he had this side of him when I first started living here. It makes me glad I am living here. I wanted to help him learn to be a better person to those around him. Instead, he helped me understand how love is a wonderful thing when I saw him bond with the entire family. Like I said before, I still wonder what love feels like, but the more I spend time with Yuuki Rito, the closer I feel to having it answered."

Yami became briefly silent before deciding to leave the house. Before she can reach the door, however, Mikan stopped her.

"Wait Yami-san. It looks like you and Eve-san are getting along really well right now. Why don't you just stay for the night to bond a bit more?"

"I don't feel that it is a good idea for me to stay here too long Mikan. It's a bit uncomfortable when I am with Eve."

"But you just recently had a friendly conversation with each other. I know it is not easy for you to be around new people, but isn't that how you feel when you first met us? Just stay until you feel comfortable around Eve-san."

"But…" Before Yami could say more, Mikan interrupts.

"If you don't stay, I won't treat you to anymore taiyaki."

"That is the same threat you used when you found out about Nemesis."

"I am not doing this for my sake Yami-san. I am doing this for both you and Eve-san. It is better to have friends than enemies and it's obvious that you know that."

"Very well." Yami turns away from the front door and stares briefly at Eve, who appears to like the idea of being friends as she gives her a smile and a nod. Yami makes a slight smile before heading upstairs.

Eve then turns to Mikan. "It seems like you are the only one who can control Yami."

Mikan immediately goes into denial. "Please don't say it like she is a dog. As her friend, I am only doing this for her not me."

"I can see that. With the way things are, I am sure that something will happen between us, but I cannot make guarantees since it is also from Yami's perspective."

"It will be okay as long as you two get along."

Lala then approaches Eve and Mikan. "I had the Hirobiro Bath-Time-kun made the bathroom bigger for all of us to fit in. Why don't we all take a bath right now?"

"I hope that Rito is not in the bath as he was last time you used that invention." Mikan said.

"Don't worry, I told Rito that we will be taking a bath first so I don't expect him to be in the tub."

"What happened last time the invention was used in the bath?"

"No need to ask that!" Mikan said flustered, as she did not want to remember the disastrous event. Eve remains silent as a result.

"Let's just go to the bath, shall we?"

"Very well." Eve and Mikan followed Lala to the bathroom.

After being told that the girls are taking a bath, Rito stayed in the living room watching TV. He shows a confused look on his face since his talk with Yami.

"Yami has been acting strange lately. I wonder if it was something I said during our conversation. I hope that I didn't upset her in some way since I told her that I wanted to protect her as well. Maybe I should let things stay the way they are for the time being." Rito thought to himself.

In the bath, Eve is currently getting soap bubbles washed away from her face as everyone except Yami are in a conversation with each other. Yami becomes curious about how Yuuki Rito helped Eve understand the concept of love more closely.

"Eve, can you tell me how Yuuki Rito helped you understand love a little better?"

"Honestly, I don't know too much myself. Maybe it's more of a feeling than thought that I am experiencing. It's something I have come across for a few weeks whenever I am near him."

"What do you mean by that?"

Eve then begins to get a little embarrassed herself, as Yami wants her to be more specific. "I guess when I am close to him, I start feeling comfortable around him. I am surprised when I found out I am capable of suck emotions. The only time I felt that way was when someone mentioned whether I think of one of my friends as a boyfriend."

"Oh, it seems like somebody is in love." Momo suddenly entered into the conversation.

"Princess Momo, what purpose do you have for intervening?" Yami asked.

"I couldn't help overhearing how you felt when you are near Rito-san. It's going to be difficult since there are a lot of girls, including me fighting for his affections."

"I know since I saw you attempting to enter his bed multiple times. The difference between you and me is that you show more of a lustful desire to be with him. You also make quite a bit of ecchi noise whenever you are with him. I am not like you in such sense."

"True, but you seem to show strong affection for him nonetheless. Rito-san even tripped on you several times and you didn't seem to mind it as much as Yami-san."

"I also hate ecchi, but I would have failed my own mission if I attack Yuuki Rito, though I can already tell that those were accidents so I hold no hostility against him for such acts as long as he genuinely apologizes each time."

"Do you want to be near Rito-san because it is your mission to protect him or your desire to be closer to him?"

Eve's face turns a little redder as she thinks about Momo's question. "I don't really know yet, but I guess it is both."

"That shows that you are in love Eve-san. It can also be taken away if you don't act. Don't worry, I got a plan for that." Momo snickered as she left both Eve and Yami alone.

"I am in love." Eve said silently as Yami glares at her slightly.

After Rito finishes his bath, he saw that Eve was already inside of his room, sitting on her futon.

"Eve? Is there something wrong?"

"When I was talking to Yami and Princess Momo, I realize I started to have feelings that I don't understand. As a bio-weapon, I never knew whether I was capable of such emotions and had always wondered what being in love feels like. Right now, I don't know what to call these feelings despite what Princess Momo told me."

"I don't think that you should worry about it too much. I think it is good that you have these emotions as it makes you more human. You told me that Sven and Train helped you realize the warmth of human contact and desire to live as one right? The more emotions you develop, the more human you become. Sure you might not understand a lot at this moment, but it will be a burden if you keep worrying too much about it. The answer will come eventually on it's own. All of us are capable of feeling such emotions so why shouldn't you since they all come from the same place? If you can feel the same things we do then this is not being a weapon although it is ironic since I only told this to Yami."

"So even these feelings are common within humans. After hearing all of this makes me glad that I am developing them. All this time I thought it was a burden to hold these feelings all together, but now I can see why I feel this emotions now. These are the feelings I want to embrace."

"If you are unsure about something, you know that I am always here to help you figure it out. Try not to worry too much, okay?"

"Yes, thank you Yuuki Rito." Eve gives a bright smile at Rito, causing him to blush.

"G-goodnight." Rito immediately turns off the lights and tries to sleep to calm down.

Once Rito is asleep, Eve has a flashback of Momo telling her that the feelings she has shows that she is in love with Rito and that her love can be stolen if she doesn't act during their conversation in the bath. Unsure of what Momo meant, but unable to relax, Eve climbs onto Rito's bed and puts herself inside of his blanket. She then grabs Rito's arm and hold it with hers as she continues to stare at his sleeping face before finally being able to relax.

"Goodnight." Eve then falls asleep.

**The romantic scene felt a bit rushed to me, but I thought that it was better than the last chapter. With Eve having developed new emotions, let's see how it conflicts with Yami's personality in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Rito wakes up to find that Eve has left his room only to see her making breakfast downstairs.

"Good morning Yuuki Rito. Did you sleep well?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, but I have been getting up a lot earlier than usual these past few weeks so I don't know if I have enough sleep or not."

"It's the result of your increased stamina due to the training you have gone through. In case you haven't noticed, you are a lot less accident-prone and more energetic than you used to be."

"My body definitely feels lighter whenever I move around and I have you to thank for that Eve."

Hearing Rito's praise, Eve starts to smile as Momo watches the development with a smile.

"If only Rito-san was like this before, he would have attracted more girls he has met, but better late than never." Momo said in her thoughts.

"Momo-san, what are you thinking?" Seeing Momo's delighted face, Mikan continues to watch her with suspicion.

"By the way, did Yami already leave?" Rito asked.

"I didn't see her in the house so she must have." Nana told Rito.

"Mikan told me that you have to help your father today after school. Do you mind if I said that I wanted to help also?"

"I am sure that my father would be happy that Eve would come and provide extra assistance."

"Mikan-san and I will come also to help." Momo said enthusiastically, which Mikan finds as an excuse so she can come along with them.

As promised, Eve, Mikan, Momo, and Rito came to the office where Rito and Mikan's father is working with Zastin and his men helping out. Of course, when the father takes a glimpse at Eve, he becomes excited that Rito has another girl beside him, much to his and Mikan's dismay. Eve remains silent after greeting him and slightly blushes when he jokingly said that Rito has a new girlfriend, which embarrasses his son as well.

"I am sorry you had to see that Eve-san." Mikan is still feeling embarrassed for her father's childish behavior.

"It's fine. It actually kind of reminds me of when Sven and Train fight during the time I was with them. Watching your father do these kind of things makes me feel a little more at home."

As they are on their way home, a familiar face is seen in front of them. Momo and Rito immediately became cautious upon sight.

"Nemesis…" Momo said.

"So nice to see all of you. I was told that you guys made a new friend so I wanted to meet her. I didn't expect her to look almost exactly like Golden Darkness though. There was no record of your creation so I am curious. Who created you?"

"Even if I did know, I will never tell." Eve transforms her hands into blade.

"It seems as though you are wary of me despite having only just met. How can you know me when you don't even know yourself?"

"I can sense that you are nothing less of a sadist. I have never felt such darkness in this city until now."

"You are an interesting one. It took Golden Darkness some time to see who we really are and yet you immediately see me as a threat out of instinct."

"You are the only one I saw in this town with such behavior so it wasn't difficult to figure out who you are. Since you know about Yami, I am guessing you were heavily involved with bio-weapons if I am not mistaken."

"You are right, but one thing you did not know is that I am a bio-weapon myself. I can tell that you see Golden Darkness as a friend so let me tell you that the darkness inside of her will keep on spreading no matter how much she is drawn to humanity. If that were to happen, she won't be the same anymore. How exactly will you be able to stop that?"

"I remembered being changed to a killer once, but I was able to overcome it with some help. Though I can't guarantee that Yami will overcome the darkness, it doesn't hurt to try as the same thing was said about me. Try looking at where I am now and you will see that nothing is impossible."

"We shall see. I am not here to fight, but just to say hi."

Nemesis then turns her head to Rito. "I am also going to borrow him for a little while so I will see you in a bit."

"Wait! What?" Rito yelled out of surprise.

"Hold on, what is going on here?" Mikan is also dismayed by the situation.

"I also wonder! If Yami-san is your main target, what exactly do you need Rito-san for?" Momo also shows signs of anger.

"The humanity that Golden Darkness is drawn towards was caused by this boy. I am going to have him come explore this city with me to find out what kind of person he is." Nemesis then grabs Rito's arm and begins dragging him.

"Hold it! There is no way I am letting you take Rito-san." Momo grabs his other arm.

"Calm down Momo-hime. I have no intention of causing harm. I prefer to have Golden Darkness do that job for me so she can become the heartless assassin she once was. For right now, I am taking him to have a little fun."

"No you don't! There is no way I will allow Rito-san to…" Before Momo is able to finish, Eve interrupts.

"Let him go Princess Momo. I can tell that she has no intention of harming him."

"What are you doing Eve-san?" Mikan also became confused by her actions.

"I feel displeased about the situation also, but as long as Nemesis doesn't harm Yuuki Rito, we would only bring more trouble to ourselves if we continue to intervene. Besides, Nemesis' secret weapon will work against should Nemesis harm him. Just let them go for now."

Momo reluctantly does so while Rito continues to feel dismayed. "You are just going to let me be taken away?"

"It's okay Yuuki Rito. I know that you are strong enough to hold your own and we will be there should something happen." Eve assured Rito as he is being dragged away.

"You aren't really going to leave them alone aren't you?" Mikan asked Eve.

"There is definitely something about Nemesis that makes her different from how me and Yami were created as bio-weapons. I am hoping to find out by allowing her to do what she wants. If she had any intention of harming Yuuki Rito, I would have intervened. We better go before we lose them."

Much to their surprise, Nemesis really is having Rito showing her around town and she ended up having fun exploring new sites and trying new things such as arcades and unfamiliar food stands. Momo and Eve are most displeased with how Nemesis is trying to act like she is close to him by sitting on his lap whenever they take a break on a bench.

"Um Nemesis? What are you trying to accomplish by dragging me everywhere with you?" Rito is still skeptical around Nemesis.

"This isn't to accomplish anything. Whatever happens to Golden Darkness will be done by her and her only. I am just doing this to relief my boredom as this city is too quiet." Nemsis replied.

"What kind of an environment do you live in?"

"It is something that an Earthling wouldn't understand, but I might as well tell you what I can so you can understand Golden Darkness a little more. Where I came from, there is always conflict every minute, everyday. Not even 30 seconds have passed when I couldn't hear weapons being fired no matter how far I went. Sometimes it gets to the point where you can't even relax your body for about a week. It is only by chance that Mea and I came to a Solar System not affected by any forms of major conflict, which is where your planet is in by the way. When we heard that Golden Darkness was on Earth, I thought that conflict would start already, only to find out that she is too much drawn to humanity."

"If you are here to only escape why would you want Yami to start a conflict?"

"Because her darkness would be of use to combat the conflict we tried to escape from. I only had intention of having her coming back to her old self so nothing could hold us back. It may be true that I favor destruction, but it is how things are when you were raised in such an environment. No matter how much she is drawn to life here, our pasts have already made our marks so our hearts can't be changed so easily. Don't worry, this Solar System was never my intended target so you will still live in peace once Golden Darkness comes to our side."

"Are you sure there is no way for Yami to avoid giving in to her darkness? It sounds to me just now that you have a desire to live here on Earth."

"Maybe in your point of view, but I already mentioned this now that our hearts are not changed so easily. Try considering that if you want to do something for Golden Darkness. For me, mercy will always be a sign of weakness so I never show any whenever I myself have to fight. As for now, I will enjoy treating you more like a pet."

Nemesis lifts up her kimono to let Rito take a look. He does not take it very well as he immediately blushes upon sight.

"Such a delight to see your tormented face over something like this."

"Hey! Stop this right now!" Momo immediately stepped out of the hiding place out of jealousy.

"I guess that is to be expected from Momo-hime since I am with her precious Yuuki Rito. Let me guess, the others are watching us to."

Eve and Mikan stepped out with the later showing an embarrassed look after seeing Nemesis' tormenting Rito.

Eve gets even more displeased. "What exactly makes Yuuki Rito special to you? It is mainly Yami that has business with him."

"That is the reason why I am interested in him. If he gave a heart to Golden Darkness, I want to see such qualities for myself, but so far I felt a bit displeased. Nonetheless, I have fun messing around with him and I think I will do it some more."

"You will cease your activities at once." Eve turns one of her hands into a blade.

"I guess I can wait a little longer. The next time all of you will see me is when you least expected, especially you, Yuuki Rito." Nemesis then disappears from sight.

"Yuuki Rito, are you okay?" Eve checks on Rito.

"I am fine. Thanks Eve."

"I feel a lot better with Nemesis gone." Momo finally calms down from her jealous rage.

"It seems like Nemesis doesn't mind opening up to you. She probably thought that there an Earthling like you wouldn't be able to do anything."

"You didn't have to add that Eve, but I do feel the reason she told me all of these is deeper than that. It makes me wonder how I can make her see what Yami sees."

"Anything is possible Yuuki Rito. For now, let's just go home." Eve suggested and everyone agreed at once.

As soon as they are back in the house, Nana is seen playing a game with Mea.

"Wow Mea, you are good at this game." Nana said after she is beaten.

"When it comes to fighting, that is something I am very good at." Mea said proudly.

Eve felt a similarity between Mea and Nemesis and becomes cautious upon sight and turns to Momo.

"Princess Momo, there is something about Mea that is similar to Nemesis. Who is she exactly?"

"Nemesis is actually Mea-san's master. She sent her to observe how life works on Earth so she could blend in with the population to prevent causing trouble."

"How did that work out for Nemesis?"

"Nemesis is learning, but because Mea is also starting to become drawn to humanity herself, it is unknown what she is going to change for the moment. However, when it comes to her knowledge about Earth, it is very limited compared to Mea and Yami's since she came here not long ago."

"That would explain why I am not as cautious around here compared to when I was with Nemesis."

"Ah! You must be Eve-chan! I have heard so much about you from Nana-chan. Anyway, it is nice to meet you."

Mea takes a closer look at Eve. "Master is right. You do look a lot like Onee-chan."

"It is nice to meet you too, but let me guess who your master is, Nemesis."

"It seems like that you already know. Don't worry, Master doesn't cause random destruction and doesn't plan to bring conflict in a place like this."

"I already know that when I saw Yuuki Rito and Nemesis talking to each other."

"Oh, so Master had some business with Yuuki-senpai. That sounds interesting. Do you mind telling me all about it?"

Eve then remembers Nemesis showing Rito what is below her kimono and blushes slightly.

"Yuuki Rito and Princess Momo know more than I do so ask them."

"Aw, you are no fun Eve-chan." Mea pouts at Eve's refusal.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Momo asked Mea.

"Nana-chan invited as most of you are out, leaving her and her big sister alone. I also plan to stay for dinner if you don't mind."

"Fine, but leave the cooking to me. I still remembered what happened the last time when you tried to cook." Mikan warned.

"That's a good idea. You don't want to flip my switch again." Mea gives a mischievous smile towards Mikan, much to her discomfort.

"So did anything happen during Master and Yuuki-senpai's date?" Mea is still looking for answers.

"Date?" Eve becomes confused by the word.

"Oh my Eve-chan, you don't know what dating is?"

"Is that true Eve-san?" Momo turns to Eve.

"I have heard of the activity, but I never knew what it is."

"Dating refers to the act of meeting and engaging in some mutually agreed upon social activity in public, together, as a couple." Mea answered.

"Wait, Yuuki Rito and Nemesis as a couple?" Eve does not like the sound of that.

"It wasn't that kind of date. Nemesis forced Rito-san to go out with her against his will so she can find out more about Earth. Besides, you are the one who let them go." Momo explained.

"I didn't know about any of this, but at least I got more information than I expected from her." Eve attempts to change the topic.

"Poor Eve-san. Don't worry; you will make a great harem candidate. I wonder how can I make Yami-san be more like you." Momo again has perverse delusions about Rito's harem and begins drooling.

"Princess Momo, you are drooling again." Eve pointed out.

"Ah! Sorry!" Momo immediately wiped out her drool.

"Date huh?" Eve then imagines herself and Rito going on a date and becomes more curious about the subject.

Once dinner starts, Mea wasted no time enjoying Mikan and Momo's cooking. "It's delicious as always. It always feels good eating with others."

"The fact that we are friends is the reason why I invited you Mea. Hopefully by now you understand the warmth of a family." Nana said.

"I sometimes wish Master could be able to experience things like this. Such a peaceful life often makes me wish I can stay here a little longer."

"Then what is stopping you? There is nothing wrong with living a life of peace just because of the environment you came from. If it is that hard to live your life out there, then live your life in here. I think that everyone deserves a chance for this life." Rito told Mea.

"Yuuki-senpai…" Mea blushes slightly hearing Rito's response to her wish.

"That's right. If you are able to learn the values of human warmth, then I am sure your Master will be able to as well. All it will take is a little time." Nana added.

"You are right. Hopefully if Master makes friends and stay as long as I have, I am sure that she will grow accustomed to this quiet life. I also hope that she doesn't do anything rash before that though. As for Yuuki-senpai, I can see why you are the guy Momo-chan chooses the man for the harem plan."

"HAREM PLAN?" Mikan and Nana both yelled causing Momo to desperately find an excuse.

"Please calm down, I already told Nana it was just a game me and Mea-san are playing. It is nothing more than that. Mea-san! Please quit saying things that will cause a misunderstanding!" Mikan and Nana continues to stare at Momo suspiciously.

"We will forget about it this time. For now, let's just enjoy dinner." Mikan suggested.

As everyone gets ready for bed, Eve still cannot take her mind off of what dating feels like, especially with her best friend and student, Yuuki Rito.

"Yuuki Rito's kindness was what made me feel close to him ever since I started living here. I want to get closer." Eve thought to herself.

As soon as Rito enters his room, he sees that Eve has a confused look on her face. "Eve? You look like you are unsure about something. Are you okay?"

"I am fine Yuuki Rito."

Rito remains concerned, but leaves Eve alone, feeling that he would only bring her more trouble.

"If that is the case, then I will be going to bed."

Before Rito reaches his bed, Eve grabs him by the arm. "Yuuki Rito, please go on a date with me tomorrow!"

"WHAT?" Rito yells out of shock.

**Finally, another chapter released. Sorry it took me a long time to create another chapter due to oneshot requests and sneak previews of possible future projects. I know that Eve's feelings for Rito feels a bit rushed, but in this chapter, she is actually more confused about her feelings for him rather than actually being in love. More will be explored in the next chapter. This chapter was inspired by chapter 29 (raw) of To Love Ru Darkness.**


	7. Chapter 7

Rito becomes shocked after hearing Eve's request to go on a date. "Did you just asked me to go on a date with you?"

"Why are you so surprised? You didn't complain when you are with Nemesis."

"That's because I can tell she is dangerous if I refused. Plus, she dragged me against my will, which you let happen."

Eve pouts. "It's not like I haven't heard that before. I just wanted to know what it's like. My mind doesn't feel clear, which is why I am asking you to please do this with me tomorrow. Is that okay with you?"

"If it is for experience, I think I will be okay with that, but it might cause a lot of misunderstandings among my friends. I had already faced a lot of trouble due to these misunderstandings and I don't want to get hurt again."

Eve then shows a sad face, but understands that Rito has been through many accidents in the past. "I really wish that I could experience it just this once so I, myself, can understand what it feels like, but if it is going to cause you more trouble, I will just have to bear with it."

Seeing Eve hurt, Rito reluctantly changes his mind. "All right. I'll give it a try knowing that you are only doing this for experience. I just hope that I don't cause anymore misunderstandings tomorrow."

Eve smiled. "Leave everything to me. I will make sure that nothing bad happens to you."

Rito holds no doubts since Eve has been effective as his bodyguard ever since she moved in. Since then, Rito has been a lot less accident prone and a bit more confident and energetic, though he is still naïve and has the habit of creating misunderstandings among girls, which worries him the most at the moment.

The next day, as always, Eve left Rito's room to help Mikan prepare breakfast. Eve shows a more lively side of herself than usual, earning suspicions from Momo and Mikan, fearing that she might have done something to Rito that is obviously not true.

"Seems like something happened between Eve-san and Rito-san. This could be interesting. At this rate, Eve will be in the harem faster than I expected. I must make sure that it is kept this way." Momo thought to herself as she begins to plot something.

"You are not thinking of doing anything weird, are you?" Mikan asked Momo.

"O-of course not Mikan-san. What gave you that idea?" Momo made a nervous laugh and went back to her room after she finished cleaning her own dishes.

Eve left a note in Rito's room after getting ready, telling him to meet her in front of the taiyaki stand where Yami usually gets her food from. Rito finds the note after breakfast and starts getting ready.

"Why couldn't we just have gone together? Is she that desperate to have a real date?" Rito complained in his thoughts, but goes through with it nonetheless.

Rito then rushes to the taiyaki stand to see Eve wearing an elegant light blue jacket over a white dress and a sun hat. Her change in attire shocked Rito due to her more elegant look.

"Eve? What is with those clothes?"

"I did a little research on dating last night since I am inexperienced with these kind of things and read that wearing beautiful and elegant clothes is often preferred. These are what I got out of my closet and it is actually my first time wearing them since Sven bought me these clothes."

"I see." Rito said, but gets sidetrack with his thoughts. "Just where did Eve research these kind of things?"

Eve starts blushing a little as Rito continues to stare at her. "If it doesn't look good, I will just use my transformation powers to change."

Rito reacted immediately. "No, it does look good. Your sudden change just surprised me. By the way, why did you tell me to meet here? Why not just go together?"

"I was hoping to avoid letting Princess Momo know, because knowing her, she would try to spy on us if she knew."

"I see. Since I asked you to come with me, would there be any place you would like to go?"

"I probably would like a walk in the park if you don't mind."

"I think that is a great start. We will discuss more when we get there. Let's go" Eve and Rito began walking together, unknowingly watched by Momo, who knew all along that they were up to something.

"So this is what they were up to the whole time. Eve-san looks so beautiful today. Keep it up Rito-san. Soon you will be able to win Eve-san's heart." Momo thought to herself.

"Momo-chan? What are you doing?" Momo turns around to see Mea standing right behind her.

"Mea-san? What are you doing here?"

"I was just done grocery shopping until I saw you hiding in the bushes. Could it be that you are spying on Yuuki-senpai like before?" Mea starts becoming excited.

Mea looks ahead to see Eve and Rito walking away from them. "If we are going to watch them, we better get going too."

In the end, Mea and Momo end up following Rito and Eve together despite Momo's suspicion. Eve and Rito then sit on the grass next to a pond conversing with each other about various things as Momo and Mea watch them.

"Grr… I want to know what they are talking about so bad." It didn't take long for Momo to become impatient over there progress.

"It appears that they are talking about what they do in their normal lives before they met each other, such as Yuuki-senpai gardening and Eve's life as a normal school girl." Mea responded.

Momo becomes surprised. "How do you know that?"

"I am a 2nd generation bio-weapon. This is child's play compared to life beyond Earth."

"I hate to admit it, but that ability is quite useful. It looks like I will have no choice, but to take Mea-san with me." Momo said in her thoughts.

Later, Eve spots a black dress behind a window of a nearby store and immediately takes interest in it, although her stoic appearance remains unchanged.

"Would you like to try on some clothes in this store Eve?" Rito asked.

"I would like to very much." They both went into the store after hearing Eve's answer.

Eve tries on various clothing recommended by the staff after complimenting her looks upon entering. Eve takes interest in all of them, while Rito watches in shock on how good Eve looks wearing all of these clothes, but worries about how much impact it will have on his wallet. Luckily, Eve buys the clothes herself since she has more savings than Rito.

"Sorry for making you carry all of that. I can help if you want." Eve told Rito, who happens to be carrying half of her stuff.

"That's okay. It would look awkward to see you using your powers carrying all of this. Besides, people will think it is rude to allow girls to hold stuff than the boys on a date." Rito explained.

"You hungry Yuuki Rito?"

"They stopped by a nearby café, which is unfortunate as Risa and Mio works there. As soon as they spot the two, they immediately head towards their direction.

"Well look who it is, Eve-chan and Yuuki. I didn't expect you two to be together and you look cute today Eve-chan." Risa said.

"Among all the places, why do you have to choose this one?" Rito complained.

"I didn't even know they work here." Eve explained.

"Don't let us get in the way. If you two are dating, you shouldn't let us bother you." Mio said.

In the end, they decided to stay, much to their dismay, due to Risa's and Mio's insistence.

"Ojou-sama, what would you like to order?" Mio asked Eve.

"Tonkatsu sandwich with fries and iced tea."

"And what about you Onii-chan?"

"I will have omelette rice and a cup of water."

"Your orders will be right up." Mio then heads for the kitchen.

"That was awkward. What kind of people are these two girls? They tried to harass me the first time I met them in school."

"They are like that, but try not to let it bother you too much. They mean no harm."

"I know. They just like to play around too much, which gets very annoying."

"They don't appear to be talking about anything interesting so far." Mea told Momo while they are sitting a couple tables away to hide from them.

"Progress cannot be made here since this is a public place, especially since they are many people in the way."

"It looks like we will have to wait until we get out of this place." Mea takes a bite of her crepe.

They did as they said, but an unexpected person came near the restaurant that Mea recognizes immediately.

"Onee-chan?" Mea immediately head out of the restaurant to meet with Yami, who was eating taiyaki while apparently just taking a walk.

"Mea, what are you doing in this area?"

"To take a good look at Yuuki-senpai's and Eve-chan's date." Mea points to Eve and Rito in the restaurant while they are eating their meal, peaking Yami's curiosity due to being Eve's supposed doppleganger and her seemingly closer relationship with Rito.

"Come on, let's go watch to see what they might do next." Mea dragged Yami into the restaurant without even hearing an answer.

After their meal, Eve got attracted to a poster of a romance film next to a local movie theatre.

"You want to see this movie Eve?"

"I would like to very much. I don't understand the concept of love and I am hoping to learn it by watching it."

"That's fine, but it would be a waste if you don't like the movie."

"You will never know whether you like it or not unless you see it." Eve then drags Rito into the movie theatre, with the trio following, though Yami doesn't seem to mind them as much as the other two.

In the theatre, Rito couldn't help but blush as the movie started showing romantic scenes while Eve watches with curiosity. While Yami watches the film in peace, Mea and Momo didn't even pay attention to the movie at all as their focus is on Eve and Rito. When the kissing scene finally happened, Eve found herself blushing as she starts imagining doing it herself. Rito, again, blushes at this scene.

"I had no idea that there were such embarrassing scenes in that film." Rito said after getting out.

"The movie was rated for teenagers so of course they would work on something a bit too mature for children."

Night already hits with Eve and Rito about to finish up on their date. Before they can go any further, Eve stops in her tracks holding Rito's hand.

"Eve? Is something a matter?"

"There is something in the movie we've watched that increased my curiosity about love. Tell me Yuuki Rito, does kissing symbolize the love that a person have for one another?"

Rito blushes yet again. "Why would you ask such a question?"

"When I was watching the film, I suddenly start imagining myself doing such a thing and felt something that I had never felt before. I wonder if those feelings I am having are actually the feelings of love. What do you think?"

"Those feelings are you own so I cannot say whether you are feeling love or not. Don't do acts out of curiosity. Follow what your feelings are telling you and that might help you understand." Rito answered after calming down.

"It never happened towards anyone, but you. I lived with you for quite some time, but why is it that my heart beats fast when I am with you recently? Could it be that I am sick?"

Rito touched her forehead, making her blush even more. "Eve, you are fine. This looks like a situation where the answer will usually come on its own. Why don't you tell me how you are feeling right now?"

Eve raises her head to see Rito's face. She then grabs Rito by the collar and kisses him. This time, Rito's face becomes entirely red. Momo, Mea, and even Yami are quite shocked by the scene.

"Yuuki Rito and Eve. What are they doing?" Yami continues to watch them with curiosity.

"Because Onee-chan and Eve-chan looks so much alike, I would imagine Onee-chan in this position." Mea commented, causing Yami to blush.

"If it was me and Yuuki Rito kissing." As Yami continues to imagine herself in that postion, steam starts coming out of her face.

"Is something wrong Onee-chan?" Mea asked after noticing Yami's strange behavior.

"It's nothing. I am going back to rest." Yami turns away and walks back, leaving Mea and Momo to their business.

"I am happy, but at the same time, I am also jealous. I haven't even gotten that far with Rito-san and yet Eve-san is…" Momo said as she starts to tremble.

"It looks like Eve-chan is one step ahead of you. As you have planned, she became a harem candidate, but has surpassed you into becoming more assertive to get Yuuki-senpai's affection." Mea gives of a mischievous smile towards Momo, which she finds unpleasant.

"I will make sure that Rito-san will look at me the same way if he shows such affection to Eve-san." Momo angrily responded.

"W-what did you just do?" Rito stammers after Eve releases him.

"So this is what a kiss feels like. I can finally calm down." Eve, feeling satisfied, relaxes herself.

"WHY DID YOU KISS ME ALL OF A SUDDEN?" Rito yelled loudly.

"I feel that I can calm down by doing that after looking at you. I am sorry if you didn't like it, but I don't know where I would have gotten myself into if I didn't."

"That was my first kiss (not counting Ren's). Just what the heck was going on in your mind?"

"I think I finally found what I was looking for. I finally understand what love feels like, but I wanted to do more than just that. What I really wanted was to experience it."

"Have you at least considered the other person's feelings first before you act?" Rito becomes angry all of a sudden, much to Eve's surprise.

"A first kiss is what is considered special in Japan and what you did was take away that experience! I could understand that you want to feel what love is like, but I told you before that you couldn't force it. Love is something that takes time and apparently you did not wait for me to understand!"

Shocked by Rito's anger, Eve lowers her head out of shame after realizing what she has done to him.

"I-I didn't know any of this Yuuki Rito. I had no idea that a kiss could also take away something from you."

"None of this sounds sincere coming from you. Even though I can tell you are sorry for your actions, there are some that cannot be taken back."

"I didn't mean to get you angry so what can I do to make it up to you?"

After a brief moment of silence, Rito finally responds. "Just stay out of my room. I only agreed to this date so you could learn about love, but you rushed it instead. Was that even true love that you are feeling or was it out of curiosity?"

"It was true love!" Eve responded quickly as she grew more afraid and confused.

"I already told you, nobody makes me feel the way you do. Doesn't it mean anything to you?"

"Everybody sees me differently so it is hard to tell how they feel. I appreciate your love for me, but I myself have also lacked experience in such a thing. What you did was what I wanted to save until my love is reciprocated."

"What I just heard means that you have someone you like, am I right?"

Rito thinks about Haruna briefly in response. Though he is embarrassed to admit it, he decides to overcome it for Eve's sake to learn.

"I don't want to say who it is, but yes, I do have someone I like. Maybe that was why I got mad after you suddenly kissed me."

"It's just as I thought. When I was reading a book about romance, it says that love hurts sometimes. I didn't get what it means until now. It feels like I am hurting all over now." Eve starts to have tears coming out of her, making Rito regret getting mad.

Eve then faces Rito one more time as her tears continue to drip. "If I had known sooner, both of us would never feel as broken as we are now."

Eve's eyes become hollow. "I am sorry that I was responsible for the pain. If you hate me so much now, maybe it is better if I leave."

"Wait! I didn't say…" Before Rito could say anymore, Eve's wings appear on her back and retreats at high speed, leaving Rito as Momo suddenly comes out overhearing everything in an attempt to stop her.

"Eve-san! Wait!"

Rito turns around to see Mea and Momo coming towards him. "You two were there all along?"

"We wanted to make sure everything went well, but apparently we failed at this one." Momo explained.

"Sorry about what happened between you and Eve-chan. Should I comfort you?"

"Mea!" Momo immediately reacted.

"No thanks." Rito said, unable to take his eyes off of the direction in the sky where Eve flew off.

"I shouldn't have gotten mad. Momo, Mea; can you please tell Lala and the others what happened and help me find Eve? I want to look for her."

"I understand Rito-san."

Momo immediately heads back to the house.

"It will be troubling for me if Eve-chan disappears so I will go." Mea follows Momo.

"Eve, I am sorry." Rito said before starting his search.

Meanwhile in the park, Yami sits on a bench, reading a book. Unable to get over her thoughts about Eve being with Rito, she was unable to concentrate on her reading and stars showing signs of frustration."

"What is this feeling?" Yami said to herself.

**Among all the chapters I write, this has got to be the worst. It was better as an outline when I had thought of it, but how the date was presented and the dialogue was what I hate the most. I decided to stick with it since it is hard to come up with anything else. Sorry it took me so long, I wanted to relax for a bit after school made me feel eager for Spring break and it took some time to come up with inspiration for this chapter. I will continue this, but I need to know if you readers will support it. I might either delay or cancel it if I feel I am writing this only for myself.**


	8. Chapter 8

After unintentionally making Rito mad for the first time, Eve fears that she has failed her duty as his bodyguard due to her feelings over him. Believing that Rito is no longer needs her to protect him; she leaves in tears, causing Rito to feel guilty for getting angry with her. Mea and Momo, who were spying on them, came out with the latter trying to stop Eve, decided to call for a search party to find her.

Rito remains the most worried all of them all, as he was responsible for Eve's conflicted feelings. "Eve, where are you? I am sorry, okay?"

"I knew you were a beast, but to make a girl cry like that is absolutely unforgivable!" Nana told Rito before continuing her search for Eve.

"Poor Senpai. What are you going to do now with Eve-chan gone?" Mea asked Rito after landing in front of him.

"This isn't the time for that Mea. I got to find Eve and apologize for what I've done."

"But you already got what you need from her. Why do you want her back all of a sudden?"

"Because she is family. I don't want to leave problems unresolved. Haven't you ever felt guilty of leaving anything unresolved?"

This caught Mea off guard as she remembers that her relationship with Yami is currently strained. Mea then shows a serious face towards Rito.

"They are some problems that can never be fixed and yet I can tell that you would still try. Why would you try doing the impossible if you know that you won't succeed?"

"Because you will never know that it is impossible until you try. Never judge a book by its cover. So are you going to help us or not?"

"Why would I help someone I don't know? I mainly follow the orders from my Master, no one else."

"But haven't you tried to make decisions on your own? The fact that you became friends with Nana was also your own choice wasn't it? You even protected her before even without Nemesis' approval. Is that not a decision that you have done on your own?"

"Shut up!" Mea got angry at Rito for asking questions she cannot easily answer.

"It's true that I might have acted on my own at times, but I will never betray Master! She is the one who made me who I am and nothing can change that!"

"Really? If she ordered you to kill the people closest to you, would you do it?" Rito got even deeper with his conversation with Mea.

Out of anger, Mea transforms her hair into a blade and puts it right next to Rito. "I said shut up or I will be forced to take over Onee-chan's mission of killing you."

"Tell me, will killing me make things better or worse for you?" Rito questioned her again, leaving Mea unable to respond.

"Fine, I won't question you anymore, but let me say this, if you truly are our friend, you will help us look for Eve. Soon enough, you will know it is not good to often leave problems unresolved." Rito left without saying anymore.

Mea is left frustrated and unsure what to do. "Senpai always gets in the way. I wonder what does he expect from me by asking such a thing. Oh well, none of my business. I will let him figure it out on his own."

Mea could not completely let go of the situation as she walks away, often thinking about the concept of free choice that Nana told her about one time. As everybody started searching for Eve, she herself is sitting alone in the bench near the park feeling depressed.

"Yuuki Rito can take care of himself now, which means that my mission is probably over, but where am I going to go? There is no purpose for me to stay here and Sven and Train are probably asleep by now so I shouldn't call them." Eve then hears her stomach growling.

"I am hungry. I forgot that I haven't even eaten dinner yet. Good thing I still have some money left." Eve spoke to herself before getting up, but turns around to see Yami right next to her.

"Yami…" Eve became surprised at her presence.

"Eve, I heard about what happened between you and Yuuki Rito. Do you intend to run away without making amends?"

"It's nothing you should be involved in Yami. My problems are my own to fix."

Yami then sees a reflection of herself within Eve and smiled. "Isee, you are just like me when I first came to Earth."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I was confused about Earth's culture when I first got here, even with my own feelings I developed as a result of my stay. It is something that you cannot rush, but to feel in order to understand it."

"To feel?"

"Tell me. Did you feel like pushing yourself closer to Yuuki Rito without feeling the kind of affection you have for him. In other words, were you still confused when you kissed him?"

"I guess I never really made sure how I felt before the kiss. My confusion apparently turned into curiosity during that time. It was definitely my fault that Yuuki Rito got mad so I don't deserve to be his bodyguard."

"Yuuki Rito has his own reasons when he gets angry, but I don't think that he would get mad at you as much as himself."

"What? Why would he get angry with himself? If it wasn't for my quick actions, he probably would have never gotten mad."

"He currently has a lot of regrets over what happened. He and the others are searching for you right now. Don't try to worry too much about it like I did. If you still felt it is your fault, you can still make up for your actions. Everybody makes mistakes sometimes and his mistake was getting angry without understanding you. He is too dense sometimes, but he is trying just as you are."

Eve then smiles. "I guess we both acted like idiots earlier, but I still feel guilty as his mistake was still caused by mine."

"That doesn't mean that you can't fix it." Mea suddenly shows up.

"Mea!" Immediately sensing slight hostility from her, Eve transforms her hands into blades, but Yami stopped her.

"Calm down Eve-chan, I don't plan on doing any harm. I just want to talk for a bit. I may have some hostility towards you, but that doesn't mean that I am heartless, even though I said that a person's heart is not easily changed."

"Then what exactly do you want to talk about?" Yami answered for Eve.

"Sometimes it can take more than one person to rid of the guilt that one feels from your heart. Sometimes your efforts are just not enough if you do it alone and I supposed you tried that already am I correct?"

"…"

Eve is very hesitant to admit it, but acknowledges that Mea is right.

"I just only learned to work together with Train and Sven when I was with them, but something like this makes it harder for me to tell anybody."

"You are not alone. Your feelings are often more personal, which makes it even harder to tell how you exactly feel, even among those who are closest to you, but you can still choose to tell them if you want to. It is hard, but problems aren't easy to fix most of the time."

"This is something I would have never figured out on my own. This is why it is a good thing to have friends who are there to guide you." Yami added.

Eve then gets up. "Thank you both. I am going to try to make amends to Yuuki Rito."

"Thanks for your help Mea." Yami then gets up and walks away, leaving Mea unsure of what she just did.

"Senpai, you owe me for this." Mea said in her thoughts.

Yami smiled at Mea's progress of her understanding towards humanity.

As Eve makes her way to Rito, something fell right in front of her. Recognizing what that object is, Eve immediately jumped back as the object explodes.

"A grenade." Eve looked up to see where the grenade was thrown from and spotted three guys in suits and a large hat trying to run away.

"It's been a while since I last caught criminals on the run." Angel wings form on Eve's back at begins chasing after them.

As soon as Eve's attackers reach a dead end in an alley, Eve confronts them. "If you don't surrender, I will be force to attack."

The attackers turn around to face her and much to Eve's surprise, their faces show that they are definitely alien and are smiling confidently.

"Golden Darkness fell into our trap just as we planned. Release the strings!" One of the attackers yelled.

Another attacker pushed a button he had in his pocket and soon, metallic strings began restraining Eve's arms and legs.

"What is this?" Eve tries to cut through the strings with her hand blades, but to no avail."

"Give it up. Those strings are made up of some of the strongest metal from a Deviluke's weapons depot. They won't be broken so easily."

As Eve struggles to break free from her metallic bonds, one of the attackers took out a knife and holds it beside her neck.

"This is for all the pain and humiliation you have caused us in our every encounter."

"But I don't even know you!" Eve explained.

"What is that? You can't fool us. There is only one Golden Darkness that we have ever heard of and that is you. I still remember your face from your last encounter."

Eve then recalls that it was Yami who took care of these criminals in the past and again, she was mistaken for her.

"Something is wrong boss. Golden Darkness isn't even wearing her battle clothes like she always does." Another attacker observed.

"Doesn't matter. She still has the same powers as Golden Darkness so it is her."

"The Golden Darkness we know is a heartless assassin as she never shows emotion when she attacks. This one is obviously showing fear, which means that she is not Golden Darkness." The third attacker explained.

"All right then. Where is the real Golden Darkness? If you talk, I promise you your death will be quick and painless."

"I will never do anything for criminals."

"Too bad. Remember that you asked for this." The attacker then starts to slowly move his blade towards Eve's left arm.

As Eve starts to feel pain in her arm, her tears start to come out. Believing that she will die, she pictures Rito one more time and closes her eyes.

"I am sorry Rito."

"EVE!" Rito suddenly rushed in and kick the attacker, causing him to crash on to the brick wall.

Eve immediately opened her eyes and sees Rito fighting her attackers.

"RITO!" Eve yelled and realizes that she started calling Rito by his first name.

"I am sorry Eve. I shouldn't have gotten angry like that. I didn't know what got over me."

"That's sweet kid, but I think you need to focus on staying alive first!" The second attacker took out his blade and charges at Rito, but the latter easily deflects his strike and knees him in the gut.

The third attacker, realizing that the gang was losing, immediately takes out a intergalactic grenade, but Rito saw that and immediately kicked it away before he can initiate the countdown. The attacker then backs away and begins begging Rito for his life.

"Please don't kill me. Killing her was not out intention. It was Golden Darkness and yet it was their idea, not mine." The attacker pointed at the other two who are knocked unconscious.

"You trapped my friend and threaten to kill her. Time for you to pay the price." Rito forced the attacker up and gives him a head butt, knocking him unconscious.

All three Deviluke sisters and Mikan arrived at the alley, lead by one of Nana's animals with a strong sense of smell.

"Eve-san! Are you okay?" Mikan rushes to Eve and helps untie her with Lala and Nana helping out.

"Your arm is bleeding." Mikan said after noticing.

"Don't worry. It is not serious. My nanobots will repair this wound by tomorrow."

"I am glad that you are okay Eve-chan." Lala hugs Eve out of relief and so did Nana.

While Momo was calling Zastin about the criminals, Rito turns To Eve and both ended up staring at each other with eyes filled with regret. Rito, however, soon smiles and hugs her out of relief.

"It would have been a little more lonely without you Eve. I should have been more understanding towards you."

"It's okay. I was feeling the same thing about myself during that time so it wasn't fully your fault. Rito, if you don't mind, I would like to stay in your house for as long as I can."

"I already said it would be a little more lonely so how can I say no?" Both of them let out a slight giggle with the Deviluke sisters joining in.

"Did you really knock those guys by yourself Rito-san?" Momo asked while everyone was walking home.

"Nobody else was with me during that time. My reflexes have definitely improved, as I was able to read all of their moves as they attacked. This makes the fight that much easier for me."

"I see."

Lala suddenly remembers that her favorite TV show is going on soon and immediately begins flying home instead.

"My show is on. I will see you at home Rito!" Lala waved before flying her way home.

"Wait up Big Sis!" Nan followed.

"Me and Mikan better make dinner before the show is over." Momo grabbed Mikan's hand and begins running home.

"Wah! Slow down Momo-san!" Mikan yelled.

"It is time for them to work things out on their own." Momo thought to herself as she ran, leaving Rito and Eve alone together.

"Is your arm okay Eve?" Rito takes another look at her bandaged arm.

"It's fine Rito." Eve smiled towards him, causing Rito to blush a little.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I am just not used to you calling me by my first name yet."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, I don't hate it. In fact, I like the fact that we are very close to each other."

"I am glad. I hope that you don't take it against me for asking this, but did you like the kiss?"

Rito immediately turns bright red. "Wait! What are you saying?"

"I just wanted to know if you like it or hated it. If you didn't like it, I understand since it was my fault for rushing. I am sorry."

"I didn't say I hate it. I just have a hard time answering it."

"I see."

After a brief silence, Rito finally answers. "No, I don't hate it."

"Then I hope you don't mind if I do this." Eve grabs Rito by the collar and kissed him again.

"A-A-Again?" Rito stammers backwards out of embarrassment.

Eve, however, holds her lips out of satisfaction. "This is just a thank you for saving me. Don't worry Rito, I don't plan on kissing you again until I can earn your love just like you earned mine. I am just feeling a little selfish tonight."

Eve then begins running back home, leaving Rito behind.

"Wait Eve! Slow down!" Rito starts running towards her.

"I want to get something to eat before the food gets cold. See you at home Rito." Eve happily waves at Rito as she continues to run.

Yami, who witnessed the kiss, starts trembling with the hand holding the taiyaki she was eating. She then starts to pout out of regret.

"Maybe I shouldn't have spoken too much."

Yami then remembers her actions with Rito when she was affected by Celine's pollen, especially her attempted kiss, causing her to blush and hold her chest.

"Is Eve causing this?" Yami said to herself.

Meanwhile, Mea and Nemesis are having a conversation with each other back in Mea's apartment, where she revealed to her Master that she witnessed Rito's battle with the three criminals that attacked Eve.

"Many of them have dangerous weapons, but senpai was able to stop them before they can even use them. It is like he knows what to do with every move they make, not just reflex."

"So Yuuki Rito really has gotten stronger thanks to Eve. Won't this be interesting? I wonder how they are going to deal with Golden Darkness when she awakens."

"Eve-chan maybe just as powerful as Onee-chan, but she is a little more naïve since she got caught by criminals that even senpai was able to defeat with just his hands and feet alone. I wonder how is this going to work for them as well Master."

"We shall see Mea."

Just before they end the night, Mea and Nemesis sensed something coming from above. Mea looked out of the window and see nothing, but the stars and the moon.

Mea turned back to Nemesis. "You felt it too, right Master?"

"Yes. Whoever is coming must be plotting to keep her darkness sealed. I wouldn't worry though, because no matter how powerful he is, the darkness cannot be stopped." After Mea and Nemesis stopped talking, a stream of light was seen in the night sky.

Just as Mea and Nemesis predicted, a space capsule heads into the Earth's atmosphere and crash lands in an area out of Sainan town. As the capsule opens, a familiar figure with spiky black hair comes out of it holding a pistol on his right hand.

"Never thought that I would come here again, but it looks like I have no choice. Time to find Golden Darkness." Black steps out of the pod and heads to Sainan Town.

**My fanfics are going to be updated irregularly due to school and other things, which will also cause delay. Don't worry, that doesn't mean I will cancel them; it just means that it will probably take longer for another chapter to be released. I was thinking of making a one shot between Kyouko and Rito after this fanfic is complete. Let me know if you want to have it done in the reviews. Enjoy the chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Mea and Nemesis felt a presence coming to Earth. The presence was actually a space capsule heading towards the outskirts of Sainan Town. When it crash-landed, Black was seen coming out of it in search for Yami. Not long after Black leaves the space capsule landed on Earth, Mea comes to the outskirts to investigate it.

"The structure of this capsule looks very familiar. Why do I feel I have seen this somewhere before?"

As Mea continues to look inside the capsule, her suspicions grew. "No doubt that I have felt this presence before. Back when I was still in the wasteland that was formerly my home world before meeting Master, I saw a dark figure that was passing through the debris. He had a different presence compared to everyone I know and now he is here again. Who is he?"

Black then walked through Sainan Town and saw people walking by peacefully. He became surprised for some reason.

"Weird. I received Intel that the three wanted terrorists were here on Earth in an attempt to lure Golden Darkness. To do that, they planned to bomb an entire area to get her attention yet there doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary."

In the meanwhile, Train and Sven accomplished another mission involving a criminal gangs smuggling bombs near a harbor.

"Another job well done." Train said as he relaxes on a chair in a restaurant with Sven, who is reading the newspaper while drinking his coffee.

"Hey Sven, when was the last time we saw Little Princess?"

"Probably a couple of months ago. Why do you asked?"

"I figure that since we have some time off tomorrow, would you like to go to Sainan Town and see how she is doing?"

"We have nothing better to do in our time off, but I got a feeling that Eve might not need us anymore knowing her."

"No, but she will be happy to see us. Come on, the Little Princess has been with us before we allowed her to take her first mission of watching over Sainan Town. Don't tell me that you don't miss those adventures Sven."

"It's not like I don't miss the times when all three of us are together, but when I send Eve, it appears that she has also wanted to do this, even though she was worried that we might not keep in contact at first."

"Come on, even I want to see her again. Don't tell me that her father figure has decided to abandon her." Train teases Sven, getting him angry.

"Let's go visit Eve tomorrow." Sven said before focusing his eyes on the newspaper again.

Meanwhile, Eve and Rito are currently shopping together to get groceries for Mikan although both are having trouble seeing eye to eye since Eve took both his first and second kiss and both are now embarrassed over it.

"Hey Rito, do you still feel weird about what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah. It was very embarrassing when you suddenly kissed me not once, but twice."

"Don't misunderstand. Remember that I said I won't be doing anything like that until you return the same feelings I have for you. At this moment, I can tell that you heart is still not mature enough to choose."

Rito feels annoyed at Eve's comment. "I understand. Let's not worry about it anymore."

"Speaking of yesterday, it appears that you have taken my training to heart, seeing how you handle those thugs after they subdued me."

"I couldn't wait for my friends to come help. I kind of knew that these guys do not waste time in doing things they want so I guess I just attacked out of instinct."

"And it paid off. You handled the thug better than I did despite lack of fighting experience. It shows how fast you are growing Rito. Now you will be able to assist your friends if they need help."

Rito smiled. "Yeah. If my friends are in danger, I can finally help if needed. Speaking of which, when do we train?"

"When we get home, but we only have half of the ingredients needed for Mikan so we better continue."

Black caught sight of Eve, but mistaken her for Golden Darkness, causing him to become a little surprise over her change of personality.

"It seems as though Golden Darkness' life on Earth has made her far from the heartless assassin she used to be. This might be dangerous if the thugs attack them. I better watch over them to make sure nothing happens."

The real Golden Darkness, however, is actually at the library, looking at the romance section. Her stoic expression almost disappears when she saw a book with a cover of a man and woman kissing, causing her to blush upon remembering Eve's kiss with Rito.

"I can't stop thinking about them. Why?" Yami puts the book back at the shelf and checks out.

When they arrived home, Mikan told Rito through a note that she was cooking for their Dad and Zastin back at their workplace while Lala, Nana, and Momo (albeit reluctantly) attended a Magical Kyouko live performance.

As promised, after Even and Rito got home, they immediately went outside to train. Eve's combat experience over Rito overwhelms him, as he is not able to land an effective strike against her. Rito attempts to sweep her of his feet by swinging his leg at the bottom, but Eve jumps out of the way.

"Not bad, but you are going to have to do better than that in order to hit me. Just one hit is all you need to win this battle."

However, as Eve attempts to do a butterfly kick, Rito finally notice vulnerability, as Eve can't change directions in the air, leaving her mid section vulnerable. Rito takes advantage off that and kicks her by the stomach after Eve does her twist. This sends Eve backwards, but immediately gets back up with a smile on her face.

"Good job, Rito. I didn't expect for you to find such vulnerability."

"Looks like I win, right?"

"You win this round, but let's see if you can keep up. This time hit me with two strikes." With that said, Eve and Rito began fighting again.

However, Black mistaken the training as a form of attack and immediately lands in front of Eve, while aiming his pistol at Rito.

Rito is very surprised to see the hitman again after a terrifying first encounter. "Black?"

"I didn't expect Golden Darkness to be taken out by a mere Earthling."

Before Black could continue, an explosion was heard. Rito, Eve, and Black then head to the site. A large crowd is seen running away from the sight in terror. Gunshot bullets then knocked several of them down. Despite them still being alive, Eve does not want Rito to see the carnage and covers both herself and Rito by transforming her hands into a large shield.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Rito screamed out of panic.

"A deadly assassin Veron escaped from a high security prison planet and temporarily took refuge on Earth. He has a vendetta against humanity in all planets they exist in and Earth is no exception. Veron then remained in hiding so he could gather more weapons needed to carry out his crime." Black explained.

Rito attempts to climb Eve's shield to take a look, but Eve blocks him from getting up.

"Sorry Rito, but I don't feel you are ready to see actual warfare."

"Let me take a look Eve. It's not like I lived an exactly normal life after everything that has happened." Rito makes a jump to the top of the shield to see some of the crowd getting shot down.

"They are still alive." Rito takes notice of a civilian grabbing his damaged arm.

"Veron is a cold-blooded psychopath who enjoys seeing people suffering in pain rather than killing them. He believes that all the fun will be taken if he just kills. We have to wait until he shows up as there are too many civilians in the area that he is in and a fight will only endanger them even further."

"Are you saying that we will let him enjoy torturing civilians until he shows up? This is unacceptable!" Rito protested.

"If a fight were to happen in a civilian populated area, he would surely kill them out of retaliation."

"Knowing this is the reason why I am blocking you with the shield Rito. You may have the skills, but you need to use your brain more." Eve's comment got Rito annoyed.

"Very well then." Rito wait patiently, but continues to hear civilians screaming in pain as they run.

"Black is who Rito called you, right? I am Eve, not Golden Darkness. I have never heard of her until just a few months ago and I already know how people would mistaken me for her. I will explain everything after we stop the terrorist."

After a brief moment, the gunman shows up wearing ammunition belts as armor while wielding a Howa Type 89 Assault Rifle in the left hand and a Glock 22 pistol in the right hand. He also carries a Barrett M82 sniper rifle on his back and hides several unseen pistols in his pockets. Veron uses the assault rifle to slow civilians he could not catch and shoots them with the Glock 22 in non-fatal areas.

"Such primitive weapons compared to the last planet I have been in yet satisfying to see those people suffer."

The shootings continue as Eve, Rito, and Black prepare to ambush.

"The armor itself is weak, but Veron was a former hitman so it won't be easy to kill him if you have his attention. Can both of you distract him?"

"Yes. Rito come with me." Eve forms back her hands and took Rito to hide in an alley.

"I will draw his fire while turning my skin to steel to protect myself. Go to the rooftop of buildings to draw his fire from a safe distance."

"Understood." Rito starts climbing the fire escape as Eve prepares to ambush Veron.

Black remains in hiding holding his pistol while waiting for Eve and Rito. Veron then saw Rito running on the building's rooftop and aims his rifle.

"I see you." Veron begins shooting, but many covers on the rooftop protected Rito from his fire.

"Sometimes these weapons are useless." Vernon shows frustration over the more primitive design of weapons gathered on Earth compared to the weapons from his former job.

Eve then summons her angel wings and begins shooting projectile feathers towards Veron, but being a former hitman, he was able to shoot them all.

"Very clever waiting until the bulk of the crowd ran away. No worries, I will have fun playing with you and making you suffer."

Eve continues to evade towards the right while Rito throws whatever small debris he could find to draw his fire. Despite their best efforts, they could not find an opening for Black as he shot down several civilians who walked by while Rito and Eve try to distract him.

"Come on. Find an opening before he can hit you." Black becomes slightly desperate as he observes the battle.

Eve transforms her hands into blades to cut down a few firing bullets while all Rito can do is hide.

"Very hard to run out of ammo when someone is wearing a large ammunition belt with magazines hidden beneath it." Rito commented.

"This is getting old." Veron then throws a flashbang towards Eve and temporarily blinds her and throws a frag grenade towards Rito hiding behind the doorway leading to the stairs of the building.

"Wah!" Rito immediately moves out of the way before the grenade explodes, but the detonation knocks him off of the building and grabs hold on to a pole sticking out, leaving him vulnerable to Vernon's gunfire.

Eve recovers and saw Rito's position. She then tries to stop Veron by charging, but was shot in the shoulder.

"No armor is bullet proof at close range."

However, this left an opening that Black was waiting for and shot him through the armor. Upon taking sight of Eve wounded, Rito let's go of the pole and rushes to her side while Black does the same.

"Eve! Eve! Are you okay?" Rito then sees Eve's wound healing rather quickly.

"It's okay Rito. My body can regenerate and heal itself from injury, although it would have taken a long time if the wound is more serious."

"Let's head back. You need rest." Black then meets up with the others back in Rito's house, where Eve lays on the sofa as Rito treats her with first aid.

Eve turns her attention to Black. "You've mentioned Golden Darkness when you first came. Do you know her?"

"I was the one who freed her from the organization that turned her into an assassin. Seeing that you are identical to her, it is obvious that most people who knew Golden Darkness would mistaken you as her."

"I see. The assassin who just attacked us is why you were here, correct? He is definitely an alien since he criticized Earth's weapons."

"Yes, but still very dangerous. I intended to come here to warn Golden Darkness. Seeing you like this because of him shows that Golden Darkness may not be a much for him. Luckily, he is down and out, hopefully. I would like you to tell me who you are and why are your powers the same as Golden Darkness."

"I wish I knew myself. All I know is that I was cloned from somebody and was used as a weapon by a power hungry mansion owner, who even turned me into a monster to destroy his enemies, but those same enemies are the ones that freed me and gave me an experience of humanity. I feel closer to being a human because of them. I wonder of Golden Darkness could be the same as me after hearing her brief background."

"I wonder that as well. While you may have similar functions as her, we have no idea if you two are even related. My apologies for mistaking you for someone else. I am going to find Tearju Lunatique and ask her a few questions. Maybe she has the answer if she wouldn't mind telling."

"Knowing Tearju-sensei, she probably won't mind." Rito said.

As Black was about to leave, Train and Sven suddenly came bursting through the door. "Hey Little Princess! We thought that we may pay you a surprise visit and…"

Train made eye contact with Black. While Black seems stoic, Train had a surprise expression on his face.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS? WHY IS THERE ANOTHER ME IN THIS HOUSE? WHY IS HE HOLDING A PISTOL SIMILAR TO MINE? WHY IS NOBODY ANSWERING ME?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." Black said calmly.

As Train complains, Sven took notice of Eve being treated and rushes to her in a panic.

"Eve! What happened to you? Why do you have those injuries? Did someone here do this to you?"

"It's okay Sven. All of them actually helped and protected me. If it wasn't for them, my injuries would have been much worse."

Eve sits up to take a look at Rito. "You have done well trying to distract the assassin. Don't feel at fault for my injuries. You've helped more than causing trouble."

"Thank you Eve." Rito feels relieved after hearing Eve's opinion about him.

Sven turns to Rito. "Ah, so you are the kid whom Eve is protecting. Tell me kid, what made you so special? You've got criminals after you so there has to be something."

"I wish I can answer that, but I don't know if it's me they are really after. After all, I got three princesses who ran away from home to live here. Eve happens to be our newest addition to the family."

"Eve seems to trust you the most so I am expecting you to take very good care of her. Can I count on you to do that?"

"Yes. Eve has been the one protecting me in the beginning and now it is my turn to protect her and the rest of my family." Rito's determination grew, but at the same time, so did his anxiety.

Train turns to Sven. "Come on Sven. He is still a kid so try not to put too much expectations on him."

Train then turns to Rito. "But seriously, help out Little Princess whenever you can. Anyway, my name is Train and since Eve is staying at your house, Sven and I will keep in touch with you as well. We only visited to check on Little Princess so we better go."

"Take care Eve and try not to get yourself hurt next time." Sven then turns to the door.

"It is good to see both you and Train after a long time. See you later." Eve smiled at the two.

Train turns to Black one last time. "I will be keeping my eye on you."

"Good luck with that." Black responded with a stoic expression.

After the two left, Black also prepares to make his leave, but turns his attention to Eve. "You already knew that I wasn't Train despite my appearance, correct?"

"Train would never wear that style of clothing and is more child-like compared to you."

"I also have one thing to say to you, Rito. You have a lot of potential so I put my trust in you as well. I better go see Tearju, good to see you both again." Black then left the house.

"I am going to go water the flowers. You stay and rest until your wound heals."

"My body heals faster than those of a human. I actually recovered enough to do a little work so I will go make dinner, especially since Mikan is with your father."

"Try not to push yourself if your arm is still in pain." Rito then heads outside.

As Rito begins pouring the watering can, a familiar figure lands on the yard. When Rito turns around, he sees Yami standing in front of him.

"Yami? What are you doing here?"

"Yuuki Rito, I want you to meet me in front of the taiyaki stand tomorrow at noon."

"What? Why?"

"No time to explain it, but please do."

Seeing Yami's slightly desperate look on her face, Rito reluctantly agrees. "Okay, I will meet you there."

"I feel relieved now." Yami then flies away.

Eve took sight of Yami and becomes suspicious of her intentions.

**Sorry it took me so long for a new chapter. I had finals and wanted to take a break after words before writing again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Master, it seems as though Onee-chan may be suffering from emotional stress." Mea meets up with Nemesis in her apartment.

"It appears that Golden Darkness is trying to use her own feelings to suppress the darkness. No matter her efforts, the darkness cannot be suppressed that easily. Still, for her to be able to hold out for so long is not common. The emotions she gained from living in this planet is probably plays a big factor."

"What is going to happen?"

"I don't know Mea. I don't have much knowledge of this planet as you do. We can only wait and see what happens next. I am sure that her friends might try something though, especially Yuuki Rito."

At Rito's house…

"So what are you going to do since Yami asked you to meet her tomorrow?" Eve asked.

"Yami appeared very desperate when she asked me to meet her. It is as if something is going to happen to her. I just don't know Eve. I am definitely going to talk to her to find out what is wrong." Rito finally waters the plants.

Eve went back inside the house and saw Momo standing in front of her. "You were listening to our little conversation weren't you?"

"I just couldn't help, but listen when I heard that Rito is going with Yami-san. You don't seem to happy about it." Momo gives out an innocent laugh.

"It's not what you think Princess Momo. Something didn't feel right about Yami. It is as if she was changing and I don't think it is for the better."

Momo then suddenly shows a serious expression on her face. "You are saying that something bad might be happening to her?"

"I am not sure. What is wrong is that there is something off about Yami's behavior. She really isn't acting like herself and I worry for both her and Rito."

"Then it gives us more of a reason to watch over them in their little date tomorrow. I cannot wait." Momo becomes excited.

"You are only following me to see whether or not the date will benefit your harem plan. Mea told me about how far you might take it in school."

"Looks like I am caught. Hehehe." Momo lets out another innocent laugh, although she was dismayed after hearing that Mea told Eve about Momo's intentions with the harem plan.

Eve sighs after realizing Momo's true intentions. "At least I will have another watching her with me."

The next day…

Rito is standing in front of the taiyaki stand as Yami had asked, but continues to dwell in his thoughts rather than looking forward to spending the day with Yami.

"I hope this doesn't turn into a bad situation like when Eve asked me to meet her in front of the taiyaki stand and ended up getting into a fight and attacked."

"I am here Yuuki Rito." Yami arrives seemingly back to her normal self.

"Where do you want to go Yami?"

"I would like to go walk around the city to pass sometime and maybe see if there is anything interesting." Yami said bluntly.

"I almost forgot that Yami does not have as much experience in these kind of things as Eve." Rito thought to himself.

Yami and Rito then walks away, but not before the former orders a bag of taiyaki. Unknown to them, they are being watched by Eve and Momo.

"Seems like Yami has returned to her usual self, but I wonder what was the reason she acted so differently in the first place."

"Another reason to continue to follow them." Momo said.

"That is the main reason why we are following them. Please focus Princess Momo. There might not be a harem plan if something happens to Yami."

"Right." Momo and Eve proceed to the next area where Yami and Rito are heading.

Rito and Yami then stopped at the park where Yami finishes her taiyaki, but suddenly felt a pulse in her head.

"I can't let it come out. Everyone will be put in danger. Calm down, calm down." Yami tries to relax, but continues to feel conflicted.

Rito notices this and grabs Yami's shoulder. "Yami, is there something wrong? Are you okay?"

"I am fine Yuuki Rito." Yami then felt those feelings disappear after Rito checks on her.

"Why is it that being with Yuuki Rito helps me relax? Even though Mikan is my friend, she can't get me to feel safe."

"I think we better talk another walk. It might help you relax a little more." Rito suggested.

"Agreed." Yami and Rito then get up and leave the park.

As Momo and Eve watch their date, the latter shows even more concern towards Yami.

"It is just as I suspected. Something really is happening to her and it doesn't look too good from the looks of it."

"I am only guessing, but the darkness might be slowly reaching Yami, which is probably why she looks like she is struggling."

"Do you think we should do something to help Yami-san?" Momo asked.

"She asked Rito to be with her for the day. I think only Rito will be able to help her."

"I was wondering what is going on her." Mea suddenly appeared behind them.

"What are you doing here Mea-san?"

"I was buying a crepe near the area and I saw you two behind the bushes. I couldn't help overhearing my big sister's name so I came to see what you two are doing." Mea laughed.

"We are trying to check on what is going on with Yami recently. She wasn't acting like herself yesterday and it seems that the same thing is happening again." Eve explained.

"Eve-san, what are you doing? We can't just reveal to her what is going on. Do you have any idea who she really is?" Momo complained.

"I already heard that she was Yami's sister. She might have already known or is about to find out sooner or later."

"Yes, but at the same time, she isn't exactly on our side. You have to be more careful around her."

"I knew that from when I first saw her. She doesn't exactly have the presence of a normal person and even aliens like you. No doubt she is more dangerous, but at the same time, I can tell she has a heart, even if it cannot change so easily, so I will trust her to some degree regarding her sister."

Mea is reluctant to accept what Eve thinks of her, but does not fight back and decides to follow them.

"You say that Yami Onee-chan is not acting like her usual self, right? Master told me it might be the sign that the darkness within her is starting to manifest."

"WHAT? We better warn Rito-san before Yami-san puts him in danger!" Momo tries to rush out of the bushes, but Eve pulls her back in.

"I don't think Mea was finished Princess Momo." Eve said.

"Onee-chan's case seems to be a bit more unusual though. Master told me that the darkness would have turned her back to the way she was, but it is taking much longer for Onee-chan to succumb to it. In fact, she was not supposed to be able to fight back at all."

"What do you think might be affecting her transformation caused by the darkness?" Eve asked.

"If I had to guess, it could be the emotions she developed due to her stay on Earth helping Onee-chan fight back the transformation, but even that wouldn't be enough so there is another factor helping her fight back."

"It could be that her interaction with us is helping her develop these emotions. She did tell you once that everything that happened to her on Earth is what makes her want to stay here. You admitted feeling the same Mea-san." Momo said.

"I wonder if that is true. It is hard to tell since this is even out of Master's knowledge since she doesn't know too much about this planet."

"It seems as though Rito maybe one of those people able to calm her down, which is why she came to the yard yesterday to ask Rito out. I was suspicious of her intentions, but this revelation makes it even worst. I must keep an eye on both of them at all cost to make sure nothing bad happens to both."

"Then are you going to let me follow? I can help you on some things." Mea told Eve while forming a mischievous smile.

Eve becomes annoyed seeing Mea's smile. "I don't like that look on your face, but it seems like you are the only one able to tell what is going on. Very well."

Mea, Momo, and Eve then proceed to follow Rito and Yami, but Mea's distraction prevented them from seeing which direction they went to, which irritates Momo and annoys Eve even further.

Yami and Rito are actually back in the neighborhood they just walked past earlier with Yami showing even more signs of stress.

"Yami, are you okay?" Rito attempts to calm Yami.

"Yes. I just need to rest a little." Yami all of a sudden collapses on to Rito's lap.

"Yami!" Rito then heard Yami breathing as she falls asleep, much to his relief.

"Geez Yami. You really worried me. What exactly did you do to make yourself exhausted?" Rito then begins petting Yami's head, causing her to wake up.

"Did I say that you could do that?" Yami said quietly.

"Sorry, I just though I could help you relax."

Yami stares at him for a brief moment before closing her eyes again.

"Please continue." At Yami's request, Rito continues petting her head.

"As I thought, being near Rito is soothing. It is only with him can I fight the forbidden transformation, but why?" Yami thought to herself before falling asleep again.

"Rito-san is much more bold today. At this rate, Yami will really end up in the harem plan." Momo becomes excited and gives off a mischievous laugh.

"You better stay focus Princess Momo. I can tell that there really is something wrong with Yami. I sense dark energy coming from within her body. Mea, is this the darkness that is coming out?" Eve asked Mea.

"I have never seen it myself, but it is most likely that this is the beginning of her transformation." Mea answered.

"There really is nothing we could do to help is there?" Eve becomes worried.

"Like I said earlier, her transformation is taking longer than expected probably due to her emotions and surroundings. Senpai seems to be also helping her fight back since she is starting to feel more relaxed. We can only wait and see what happens next."

When Yami wakes up, she finds that she was no longer on Rito's lap, but in an unknown dimension. Having no recollection of how she got there, she wanders off, but soon sees the dimension closing around her.

"What is this?" Yami then sees a figure coming towards her.

As soon as they were close enough to see eye to eye, the figure is revealed to be a darker version of Yami, surrounded by black aura.

"Release Me!" Dark Yami yelled in a deep voice.

Soon after, she awakens immediately and finds herself laying her head on Rito's lap, who also fell asleep. Realizing it was only a dream, Yami sighs out of relief, but remains cautious.

"This is why I usually never fall into deep sleep."

Yami turns to Rito to see his sleeping face. Seeing how much Rito cares for her, she smiled and puts her hand on his face.

"Thank you." Yami said.

Rito suddenly woke up to see Yami touching his face, causing her to immediately pull back her arm as she starts blushing slightly.

"Are you feeling better Yami?"

Yami gets up and rubs her eyes. "Yes. How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour and a half. You seemed to be really tired."

"Let's go somewhere else. I don't want to fall asleep again." Yami gets up and waits for Rito to do the same.

"I understand." Rito gets up after remembering his sleepover with Yami and the two walked away from the area.

Two of the three spies watching them happened to be resting behind the bush, except for Momo, who believed that anything could happen within the time and expresses disappointment that they were asleep the whole time.

"I am pretty sure that nothing would happen with Yami asleep, Princess Momo." Eve was the first to wake up.

"That was disappointing. With yami-san asleep, I expected Rito-san to make a move on her." Momo pouts.

"I am afraid that he would never become like that since I taught him how to control himself." Eve gives out a small laugh at Momo after seeing her reaction.

"Shall we continue to follow them?" Mea startles them from behind.

"Mea-san? When did you wake up?" Momo was the most startled compared to Eve, who just sits quietly.

"Since I heard Momo pouting out of disappointment." Mea gives out another laugh, also finding Momo's reaction funny, much to the latter's dismay.

"Are we going to follow them or are you two just continue to make fun of me?" Momo gets irritated.

The rest decided to follow. Yami and Rito then stops by a family restaurant to get a bite. Rito notices that Yami seems more relaxed than before she collapsed on to his lap.

"Hey Yami, do you feel a little better compared to this morning?"

"A lot better. My mind seems to be more relaxed than usual. I don't remember when I feel this relaxed so it feels kind of odd at the same time."

"Maybe because this is your first time in a while that you fell into deep sleep. I think you might need relax a bit more so you can get better."

"I told you I never fall into deep sleep. If I do that then I will never know when an enemy will strike. I already told you that before."

"Yes, but you already got some sleep earlier and don't you feel that your mind is more aware? I know that you are capable of going on without sleeping, but even you have limits you need to be careful of."

"I suppose. The only reason why I fell into deep sleep earlier is that my body may have reached my limits, but I still can't get into that habit. After all, it wasn't too long ago that I was threatened."

"That's true, but the problem with you is that you always acted alone. I though you have already grown to trust your friends in case you have problems you cannot handle yourself."

"That doesn't mean that I want to rely on them all the time. I prefer to do things on my own first."

"That is definitely a good thing, but you never asked for help, even in obvious moments that you do."

"I have always done things on my own so I am still not used to receiving help, but I thank you for coming with me today Yuuki Rito. I feel much better being with you. That counts as help, doesn't it?"

Despite her stoic appearance, Rito blushed with the way Yami thanked him, but is also happy that Yami is more relaxed.

"I am glad, but try to trust your friends a little more Yami. That is all I ask of you."

"I also need to confess something Yuuki Rito. It felt strange seeing you with Eve, even though I barely knew her. I get asked a lot if I was going out with you due to mistaken identity. I didn't mind it at first, but it got really annoying."

"Yeah. Eve mentioned that she was also mistaken for you many times and she got just as annoyed as you."

"It now bothers me to see you two together." Yami silently admits.

"Why is that?"

Realizing what she said, Yami blushes slightly and slowly turns away. "Nothing."

"Well then, should we order something to eat?"

"That's fine."

Yami and Rito slowly became closer as the day goes by. Eve's concern over the darkness begins to lessen after seeing Yami relax while Momo becomes excited over the progress. Mea pokes fun watching over them and continues to tease Momo, causing her to get irritated again.

"I don't think that was darkness that causes her to act differently. It could be stress that is causing her to become like this." Eve explained.

"That's impossible. Both you and I sensed the darkness coming out of her. It couldn't be just stress." Mea corrected Eve.

"Just when I was feeling better about Yami, you had to remind me of what I sensed within her earlier. It's dormant now probably due to her interaction with Rito. I just hope he can actually stop it permanently."

"This world is very mysterious. Doesn't it just excite you to know what could come next?" Mea is the only person in the trio smiling.

"Not if it involves danger to my friends, family, and all the other innocent people."

"Hey! Don't leave me out of the conversation!" Momo yelled after being briefly ignored by the other girls.

"You are the only one who doesn't have anything to say. If you do, say it now."

Momo becomes annoyed at Eve. "Sheesh, you are just like Yami-san in some ways."

"Yami!" Rito suddenly yelled, causing the three girls to rush to him.

Once they reached Rito, they saw that Yami had collapsed. Momo and Eve rushed by her side, while Mea begins showing concern for her sister.

"Rito-san, what happened?"

"Yami suddenly begins to feel tired again and passed out. What is going on with her?"

"I can't tell at this moment if it is the darkness. The transformation is still dormant." Eve checks Yami's temperature and sends a little bit of her nanomachines to monitor Yami's.

"Her nanomachines are also functioning properly so it cannot be the cause of her condition. Rito, let's get her into the house."

"Understood." Rito rushes Yami back to his house, where Lala, Nana, and Mikan are also watching her.

"Rito, what are you going to do?" Mikan asked out of desperation for her friend.

"I am going to call Ryouko and Tearju-sensei. They might know what to do."

As everyone, even Mea, do their part to help Yami, black aura starts coming out of her mouth as she begins to breath heavily.

**Another chapter done. I was on vacation so I couldn't write during the time. I don't know what the darkness actually is since the manga isn't done yet so I made my own interpretation on what it is.**


	11. Chapter 11

With Ryouko and Tearju alerted of Yami's condition, they immediately rushed to Rito's house to check on her. Things look grim when their fears are realized.

"Black warned me that something like this would happen in his report, which is why he came to Earth to see either me or Yami-chan. It's just as you described, Yuuki-kun. The forbidden transformation is starting to take over Yami-chan, but something doesn't add up. Whenever a transformation is used, it is done rather quickly, but this one is apparently taking its time." Tearju explained.

"We believed that the cause for this was Yami-san's developing emotions and mental capacity due to her stay on Earth, but we ourselves are not entirely sure." Momo said.

"Most likely. Yami-chan was the first ever living weapon to escape from the orders from her authorities and her peaceful life adds to the factor as she became more independent." Ryouko said to Momo.

"She wasn't always cold towards others like when I was with her before the organization separated us. I think she rediscovered that here on Earth."

"I connected to her and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with her body or her nanomachines. The only thing different is that she is going through physical changes, but nothing severe." Eve adds her story to the mix.

"We know now that the darkness is starting to take over Yami, but is there anything we can do to help her?" Rito becomes desperate.

"Right now we need to calm her fever that is coming out due to her struggle. Rito, get some water and an ice pack to cool her." Eve ordered.

"Understood." Rito immediately rushes to the kitchen.

"Eve-chan, do you know what to do?" Tearju asked her.

"Something did happen to me that causes people to see me as a monster, but I saved by people I trust the most. I want to believe the same thing would be the cure, but I don't even know if what she is going through is the same as my condition."

"I see. Wait, that would mean that we would have to wait until Yami-chan fully transforms before we could find out whether the same thing could cure her. Do you realize the dangers of it?"

"I am well aware, but that doesn't mean that the transformation cannot be stopped or reversed."

Eve turns to Mea. "Mea, did Nemesis tell you that the transformation is truly unstoppable? Can you not stop it or reverse it?"

"Hmm? Master never did say the darkness could not be stopped if Yami-oneechan doesn't activate it even after transforming to it, but I am not too sure myself as I have never witnessed it myself."

"At least there is a chance to help her before she gives in. Princess Lala, can you contact Deviluke and alert them of the situation?"

"Yes Eve-chan." Lala rushes back to her room.

"Is Yami-san going to be okay?" Mikan is tightly holding Yami's hand and is on the verge of tears.

Nana comforts Mikan. "Don't worry. I hate to admit it, but Rito maybe able to help Yami-san. Like you said, when something happens, he can be very reliable. Rito will find a way."

As her body rest, Yami actually enters through her subconscious mind and witnessing her memories as if they were a movie.

"Where am I?"

"We are inside your mind Yami." A female voice is heard.

"What is going on here? Where are you?" Yami transforms her hands into blades.

"Look in front." Yami did as told only to see herself as if she was staring at a mirror.

"What you see now is the past version of yourself. The cold heartless assassin you used to be, but stronger. No one calls you Golden Darkness anymore, right?"

"I gave up on such a life. After living such a peaceful life on this planet, I won't turn back there anymore."

"So I guess what they say is true. Golden Darkness has really become soft. You grow weaker and weaker each day you live in this world."

"I am not going to let anyone take over my life. I am already strong enough as it is, which is why I was called Golden Darkness in my past life."

"Really? Your skills seemed to lack since you were barely able to keep up with Nemesis' mind-controlled minions, even though she considers you to be the strongest. How do you explain that?"

"I already recognize that weakness and have been training to regain my sharp senses to prevent it. Even if I succumb to the transformation, I will not allow Nemesis to control me."

"Nemesis isn't even trying to control you. She is merely here to escort you to the right path. Do you even realize the extent of such power? Whether you like it or not, once you succumb to the forbidden transformation you can't prevent harm from coming to this planet, let alone your friends. If you don't believe me, why don't you take a look for yourself?"

Yami starts to shake in fear and starts to witness her own transformation from her own mind in front of Mikan and Rito."

"YAMI-SAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Yami saw Mikan screaming as the darkness swallows her.

"What is this?" Yami stood back in fear.

She looks in a nearby mirror to see that her hair as turned somewhat black surrounded by black aura. Her dark counterpart suddenly appears behind her in the mirror.

"You can't prevent this from happening. It will come sooner or later no matter how much you try to fight it."

"YAMI!" Yami then sees Rito about to be swallowed up.

"Stop! Stop!" Yami, for the first time, loses her composure completely and trembles in fear.

"It appears that this boy seems important to you. Even he is destined to be gone. The only way to escape this pain is to get rid of your emotions. Turn back to the heartless assassin you once were so you don't have to feel such pain again."

"No…" Yami then sees Tearju being swallowed up as well as the Deviluke sisters.

"Please stop this." Yami begins begging to her dark counterpart.

"I am not going to let you fight against this. You will succumb to the darkness and be what you are suppose to be."

"Yami-san! Yami-san!" Mikan sees tears coming out of Yami's eyes, which even caused Mea to feel dismayed.

"Yami! What is happening to her?" Rito immediately grabs her hand that Mikan is holding.

Unable to bear the sight of Yami suffering, Mea finally intervenes. "She appears to be fighting her "other self" that is trying to prevent her from resisting the transformation."

"Her other self?" Tearju asked.

"Apparently she is fighting her formerly heartless self back when she was Golden Darkness. This was caused by her peaceful life on Earth, which forcefully split her own subconscious mind into two, suppressing her weaker one. The other appears to have grown stronger as her darkness grows and is currently trying to take over Yami-oneechan's heart, but her current self is fighting back to prevent it."

Since Tearju was Yami's former guardian, she is especially worried of her condition.

"Yami-chan is in great pain right now because of her fight. Isn't there anything we can do?"

"As a 2nd generation bio-weapon, I can enter Onee-chan's mind and encourage her to fight back, but she doesn't trust me completely yet so it won't be easy. If we are going to rescue her, I am bringing Senpai and Mikan-chan to go instead since they are closest to her. The danger is high so I will ask if you both are willing to take the risk."

"It is not the first time I put myself in harm's way. Put me in her mind." Rito becomes determined to rescue Yami.

"Yami-san did the same for me. I don't know what I could do, but let me try to return the favor."

"I can go as well, but it seems that Yami doesn't trust me that much yet. Put me in as a last resort Mea. I will watch over Yami with Tearju-sensei and Ryouko-sensei." Eve ordered.

"I understand Eve-chan." Mea had her hair touch both Rito and Mikan, causing them to fall unconscious as Mea watches over them with concern.

Rito and Mikan both wake up inside of Yami's mind, but do not see her anywhere.

"We've got to find Yami before it's too late. Stay behind me." Rito told Mikan.

Mikan turns around and becomes frightened. "Um Rito?"

"What is it Mikan?"

"I don't think we have to look any further. Look behind you." Rito turns around and sees a field of shadow, easily capturing both of them.

"Wa! Mikan!" The shadows pulled Mikan and Rito apart and drag them across Yami's mind.

"It seems as though we have some uninvited guest." Yami's dark counterpart, now called Dark Yami, took sight of Rito and Mikan as they were put in front of her before being released.

"Mikan! Yuuki Rito!" Seeing them, Yami immediately stands up and head towards them, but was blocked.

"Like I said, I am not going to let you resist this transformation. I was expecting them to disappear later, but I guess this would do. If I finish them, there will be no reason for you to fight back against me."

"Yami, don't listen to her! She is just trying to manipulate you! You have to fight back!" Rito yelled.

"Rito is right Yami-san! You are not Golden Darkness, you are our friend!"

Yami, unsure of what to do, only stands in fear as she watches Mikan and Rito slowly being swallowed.

"Once they are swallowed by the darkness, our minds will become one once again. I am you after all."

Rito snapped in anger. "YAMI IS NOTHING LIKE YOU!"

Rito's angered voice shocked both Yami and her dark counterpart.

"Yami is Yami. It will only be her that makes decisions for herself. Nobody else can control the way she lives her life. Only Yami can do that."

"You brat! Why are you trying so hard to keep her the way she is? Either way, you can't stop the darkness from taking over! Nothing can stop it!"

Maybe so, but Yami is not only Mikan's friend, but mine as well. That is all the reason I need to protect her!"

"You talk too much. Let me seal that big mouth of yours."

The shadows try to tie Rito's mouth. Rito, out of anger, bites through the shadows and forcefully pulls Mikan out before charging towards Dark Yami.

"You are such an annoyance!" Dark Yami transforms her hands into blades.

As Dark Yami strikes Rito, he easily dodges her strike and punches her in the face, knocking her down.

"Eve trained me so that I don't always have to rely on my friends to protect me. Yami protected me many times and now is time for me to return the favor."

"Yuuki Rito." Yami shows a surprised face over Rito's bravery.

"Yami, grab Mikan. We've got to find a way out of here." Yami did what she was told and carries her unconscious friend on her back.

"Like I will let you get away."

Shadows surround Dark Yami, chasing after the three. Before the shadows can touch, however, something was blocking them.

"Another great performance you put on Senpai. I didn't expect you to confront your foe face-to-face. You truly have become stronger." Mea shows up in front of Dark Yami in her black battle attire.

"See that light in front of you? That is where you can get out." Mea told the Rito.

"Thank you Mea. We will leave the rest to you." Rito and Yami then head towards the exit.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to disappoint Nemesis?" Dark Yami asked Mea.

"I will not have my sister suffer in pain just for this."

"I see. You are also becoming soft just like her. After I get rid of you, I will just try again." The shadows then charges towards Mea.

"Not for a while." Mea's hair begins to turn darker and starts to show anger.

"True that I might not be able to stop her transformation completely, but at least I can suppress it temporarily." Mea begins to make her move as Rito and Yami reaches the exit with Mikan.

As soon as they are out, Yami begins to wake up, much to the relief of Tearju, who has been holding her hand the whole time when Rito and Mikan went into her mind.

"Tearju…" Yami said softly.

Rito and Mikan also begin to wake up as well with Eve watching over them.

"It seems as though freeing Yami was a success." Eve smiled.

"Yuuki Rito, are both you and Mikan alright?"

"Yeah. No one appears to be hurt so that's good." Rito sighed out of relief.

"Yami-san!" Mikan rushes to yami and hugs her out of relief.

"I am so glad that you are okay." Mikan said crying.

"I am thanks to both of you."

Yami turns to Mea, who also appeared to be relief. "You have my thanks as well Mea."

"I am only able to suppress it for the time being, but soon enough, you are going to have to fight it yourself."

"I now know that darkness has a weakness. When it comes, I will learn how to control it, rather than destroy it."

Mea then turns to Rito. "Senpai, I need to talk to you outside if you don't mind."

"Of course." Rito follows Mea outside.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"The dark counterpart of Yami should have been a lot stronger than the one I fought. It appears that you were able to reach to her though before it could fully develop."

"I couldn't watch Yami like this. Even if the darkness couldn't be stopped, there is no way I would ignore the situation."

"That's quite like you Senpai. Mikan-chan couldn't bring her back and yet you are able to even though Onee-chan is her best friend. You seem to have a special place in her heart."

"Eh? I am actually important to her?"

"Apparently so, which is why you were able to break Onee-chan free, weakening not only the shadow's grip, but its strength as well. If Yami-oneechan is like this again, you will be the one who can free her, but that is only if you choose to."

"Yami is my friend as well as Mikan's. If the darkness comes again, then I will do whatever I can to free her."

"I am counting on you Senpai." Mea gives Rito a wink before going away, not knowing that Yami was watching their conversation inside.

The next day, everything goes back to normal with Mikan preparing everyone's meal as Rito and Eve continue training.

"You really exceeded expectations Rito, but as Mea said, the darkness cannot be permanently stopped. What can you do if Yami goes through that state again?"

"If there is darkness, there is always light. It is a matter of finding it like when Mea guide us to it inside of Yami's mind. I want to protect my friends no matter what, that is why I keep trying."

"I heard from Mikan that you are very dependable when your family or friends are in danger, even before I trained you. I will be expecting a lot more from you Rito. Are you ready to face the challenges ahead of you?"

"Bring it on."

"You are a lot more determined to accomplish your goals than you were before. Just try not to be overconfident just because you got a little stronger."

"Understood."

Before Eve and Rito resume their training, Yami suddenly shows up in between them from above.

"Yami?" Eve is surprised by Yami's sudden appearance.

"Yami? What are you doing here?" Rito is also equally shocked.

"Yesterday when you and Mikan were inside my mind, you surprised by your strength when ripped out of the shadows and fought back against my past self. Where exactly did you get this strength?"

"Eve has been training me since she came here. She told me that strength comes from your friends as much as it comes from yourself. Being protected by my friends all the time doesn't give me strength. Only protecting them does, which is why I was able to free you and Mikan. It was there I finally understood what she meant."

Yami becomes surprised at Rito's answer and starts to blush as she struggles to speak. "I also overheard the brief conversation you had with Mea. Is is true? Are you willing to go that far just to protect me?"

"You've protected me and Mikan many times. Isn't it time for us to do the same for you? I also think of you as a friend Yami. If you heard that from the conversation then you know how much you mean to us."

Yami makes a smile towards Rito. "I don't know why, but being with you makes me feel relaxed. It also makes me feel jealous of Eve, because of how close you two are to each other."

Yami moves towards Rito. "Thank you for saving me Rito."

Hearing his first name being called, Rito becomes even more surprised at Yami's behavior.

"Yami?" Before Rito can do anything, he felt something soft on his lips.

Seeing Yami's face in front of him, Rito's face turns extremely red, to the point where steam comes out.

Yami then releases her lips from his. "This is the first time I ever did that. Now I know what love feels like."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YAMI?" Rito screamed out of embarrassment.

Yami, still blushing, holds her lips as Eve and the rest of the household, except Lala, our surprised by the kiss they witnessed.

"Yami, what do you think you are doing to my closest friend?" Eve suddenly had dark aura surrounding her, scaring Rito.

"It's something that I felt needed to be done."

"Very well. Then allow me to do the same." Eve suddenly grabs Rito's collar and kisses him, surprising everyone even further.

Yami pulled Eve away. "I will not allow this."

"You did the same thing so why shouldn't I?"

As the two girls begin arguing, Nana rushes out. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO THAT BEAST?"

"So bold those two are. The harem plan is finally coming to place. I cannot wait to see what comes next." Momo begins drooling at her delusions.

Back in Mea's apartment…

"So you decided to fight against the darkness within her instead of allowing it to take over, correct?" Nemesis asked Mea.

"Yes. I am not going to allow Yami-oneechan to suffer just for this."

"That's a good thing you did. If the darkness comes out like that, both of us would have been swallowed. Since I am not in a rush, why don't we explore the town a little more?" Nemesis heads out along with Mea.

In a desert somewhere far away…

"Great, we are totally lost! Thanks a lot Train!"

"Hey! It is not my fault that the car suddenly stopped working!"

"If we had just taken the turn 5 minutes ago, we could have stopped by the outskirts to get it fixed!"

Train and Sven continue to argue as a truck heads towards them and asked if they need any help.

The next day…

Rito gets ready for school, but just as he heads outside, he already saw Eve and Yami already dressed waiting for them outside. They take both of his arms as they continue to stare at each other with hostility on their way to school.

Unbeknownst to them, Black watches them from a rooftop, smiling at them for their progress.

Rito sighs as if he gave up. "At least this the peaceful part of my life."

THE END

**Thank you for all of those who supported the story. Sorry it had to end like that, but since the manga is not close to ending, I needed to stop at some point and I figured that this is the appropriate ending. There was originally going to be more, but I realized my ideas are becoming excessive. This ending was inspired by the ending of High School DxD season 1 and chapter 33 of To-Love Ru Darkness. Hope you've all enjoyed this final chapter.**


End file.
